el destierro de los angeles caidos
by KamonKaze
Summary: en el pasado varios angeles bajaron al mundo de los humanos, pero aora en futuro estos angeles retoman su vuelo en contra de los humanos XD*yaoi*
1. cap 1

EL DESTIERRO DE LOS ANGELES

PROLOGO

en un mundo, lleno de hipocresia y odio acia sus semejantes, los humanos llegaron adueñarse del un mundo superficial lleno de falsedades,palabras vacias, llenas de rencor, avaricia, soberbia, desprecio, todo ello se perdia en los corazones negros de los humanos, pero no podemos evitarlo,¿o si?,eso deseaba aquellos que encerrados se encontraban en lo mas profundo de aquel maldito castillo, al que llamaban infierno, no podian escapar a su destino, ellos mismo cayeron en traicion de quienes les juraron amor en su dia, todo era injusto, querian volver atras y jamas aver pisado aquel horrible mundo lleno de maldades,ese era que se custionaba con amargura un joven de cabellos azules largos asta la cintura,suelto, su piel era blanca, sus ojos almendras mostraban soledad, vestia de blanco con una toga ,llevaba puesto un collar en el cuello como de un perro de tratase seguido de una larga cadena que parecia no tener fin, el estaba en una enorme sala de colo blanco con altos ventanales que daban paso a una debil luz, abia muchas columnas a su alrededor, la razon de la cual se encontraba ahi era complicada, pero de algo si estaba seguro, él y sus amigos perecerian en aquel lugar, despues de todo, lo unico que esos humanos sin corazon anhelaban eran sus hermosas plumas que salian de sus majestuosas alas blancas, aquellas alas mancilladas fueron por las ambiciones, pronto caeran como los petalos de rosa, el amor de aquellos se esfumaron como el aire, esperan con melancolia su caer eterno, olvidar que una vez amaron.

una vez caida la noche, nuestros angeles, tenian la mirada perdida en sus ojos, todos ellos se encontraban sentados en el frio suelo, atados como miseros animales salvajes, dejando ver esas preciosas alas que sobresalian descomunlmente de sus espaldas, esos indeseables se acercaron a los bellos angeles.

-mis amados tesoros no me mireis con esa cara-riendo de lado, un hombre vestido de negro.

-¡mi señor!-se acerco corriendo un joven vestido con uniform como usal, tapando su rostro con su gorra-¡tenemos problemas! unos intrusos se an colado en el sistema operativo del ordenador central.

-tsk-dijo volteandose-volvere ...-termino echando una ultima mirada.

el soldado vio como su superior se retiraba, cerro las enormes puertas que sellaban el paso de todo para ver esos angeles caidos en la perdicion de la traicion, el soldado vio como ese angel de cabellero rubia larga asta las rodillas lo miraba fijamente con miedo y dolor, sin razon aparente del angel lagrimas cayeron, dio un pequeño aleteo, cayeron varias plumas de sus alas, recojio gentilmente una de esas plumas, estiro su brazo ofreciendosela al soldado, mirandolo con una sonrisa falsa llena del miedo, todavia de esos ojos rojos como el rubi brotaban las joven del uniforme cayo al suelo.

-que os hemos echo..-susurro cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de mirar al angel.

-no era nuestra intencion dejaros-bajo la cabeza-nunca debimos aberos de dejado solos, emos roto nuestra promesa-dejando caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, el angels lo mira con confusion, el ese momento el soldado deja ver su rostro, tenia los ojos azules, cabellos castaña asta el cuello, alto, quitandose el gorro.

-¡!-el angel dejo caer su pluma de la mano, sus ojos se ensancharon, queria olvidar aquel humano que lo lastimo, su corazon seguia dolido, sin pensarlo, se arrastraba debilmente para sentir el calor de su amado en su fragil piel, lo necesitaba aunque le odiara en su corazon, por su culpa sus dias estaban contados.

-Aphrodi...-sollozando, sentio coma la delicada mano del angel le rozaba la mejilla, se miraron por unos segundos, el rapidamente acojio al angel acia él en un abrazo que desearia que fuera eterno que jamas desaparecieran, que solo los dos existieran en ese momento.

-fidio...-ablo quebrado-..mi vida termina...

-¡no!-abrazo fuertemente al rubio-todos emos venido a salvaros no os preocupeis-llorando

-..se acabo..-pasando su mano por la cintura del chico cojio el arma que tenia.-..si vuelvo..alguna vez...sere el angel de tu perdicion humano...

lo ultimo que se oyo fue el disparo proveniente de la gran puerta sellada.

-¡APHRODI!-grito deseperado fidio con el cuerpo muerto de su angel, su amado.

Todos los intrusos fueron capturados, la mision que se propusieron fallaron con total fracaso se resignaron a proseguir con su condena su castigo por su alta traicion al amor, a la divinidad, el señor de las sombras furioso mando a todos a asesinarles, su mundo de la perfecion segun él,se habia perdido junto las vidas de aquellos angeles, esos jovenes no pudieron salvarles, lagrimas de sangre salieron de sus ojos, fallaron, esa condena les perseguiria pero aun mas porque el dia de su ejecucion cayendo del cielo negras plumas a sus alrededonres, ellos solo ellos escucharon con esas palabras llenas de dolo, soledad, tristeza pero sobretodo de odio,rendor ...aquellas palabras serian marcadas con sangre en sus almas eternamente..

"_Haremos que de nosotros nunca os olvideis,_

_y que de nuestros nombres en vuestros recuerden,_

_y es verdad que el tiempo_

_haremos que el tiempo se pare,_

_volveremos_

_marcaremos vuestros vidas..."_


	2. capitulo 2

destierro de los angeles

cap 1: El comienzo, Dios del Tiempo

El mundo de hoy en dia ha cambiado el pasado quedo atras lejos de la oscuridad perturbando los corazones de los humanos con los odiosos sentimientos de hostilidad, desprecio, odio, todo aquello se mantenia lejos pero no por ello las gentes se mantenian ajenos a cometer todo aquello, al igual que la caja de pandora de la mitologia griega, los humanos cerraron la esperanza, solo que esta historia da comienza con una batalla entre la dividad en su mas estado puro y los debiles corazones de los humanos por sentirse superiores.

Nuestros amados angeles caidos en la mas sucia traicion se hallaban en sus reencarnaciones, unos hermosos niños se encontraban reunidos en un parque jugando como todo niño normal de 5 años, o eso aparentaban, ya que desde su ya nacimiento habian sido educados con las mas discrecion posible, el hecho de porque su educacion estricta es demasiado sencilla,estos tenian habilidades sobre humanas que superan a las divinidades, pero no cualquier habilidad, sino que consistian por ejemplo: el control del clima, los pensamientos, movimientos de objetos, de los animales, el fuego, pero habia dos habilidades que temian sobre todas las cosas ...el control del Tiempo y la manipulacion de las Personas, en otras controlar el cozaron humano a voluntad y el tiempo, esas los dos cosas lo llevaban con cautela, estos niños eran felices aun sabiendo de los sobrehumanas habilidades.

"_Volveremos en nuestro mayor esplender y pagareis vuestras palabras con sangre en nuestras manos manchadas en lagrimas amargas"_fueron las palabras escritas en un manucrito traspasado a un libro guardado con cuidado en lo mas profundo de las celdas del lugar maldito donde los angeles juraron volver pero no como seres alados protectores de los debiles sino como autenticas deidades con todo el poder en mano.

"_La civilizacion que una vez alcanzasteirs a ver, desaparecera ante vuestros ojos dejando en la nada como siempre debio ser ...nadie sabra que fuisteis los primero ver una luz de salvacion pues se perdio al desafiar a nosotros las deidades..."_fue el fin de la mas bella y maravillosa civilizacion creada por el hombre vestido de negro que mancho con sangre sus alas al anhelar su propio beceficio...

Los dulces niños se encontraban sentados en el suelo hablando en como seran sus vidas dentro de unos años, pues desconocian su destino en ese instante, eran inconcientes del doloroso pasado que guardaban en los mas profundo de su corazon cerrado con llave, esa llave era el amor traicionado...las personas que protegian celosamente a nuestros jovenes niños deseban que esa traicion no se repitiera pues esta vez alzanrian su poderes celestiales en contra...y eso jamas debe ocurrir...sobretodo si se trata de la posesion de los corazones y el tiempo...

-eeh! esperadme jooo sois malos-se quejaba debilmente un niño hermoso de cabellos azulados, con una pequeña coleta, vestido de azul, corria detras de unos niños para jugar.

-eres tonto si crees que jugaremos contigo kaze-niña-se burlaron unos niños a lo lejos

-OS ODIO!-grito parandose en seco, rompio a llorar tenia las mejillas rojas, de un momento a otro, todo se habia parado absolutamente todo, el tiempo no fluia, todo se habia quedado como estaba pero no pasaba el tiempo, el niño se arrodillo, lloro ,intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas entre sus manos-¡DESAPARECER!-grito a pulmon lleno de enfado, con la cara roja con la misma posicion, solo que algo cambio, solo un detalle, de su espalda sobresalieron dos grandes alas, que se abrieron por completo para soltar un pequeño aleteo sobre los niños que se burlaron de él, como todo se encontraba detenido, los niños que se le burlaron emperazon a desaparecer en un pequeño viento que los rodeaba, el pequeño azulado no dejaba de llorar, deseaba con su alma que esos niños desparecieran del mundo, de pronto unas voces se escucharon detras del pequeño que lloraba desconsoladamente, eran sus amigos, gente que si confiaba, incluso su alma, por alguna razon a ellos el flujo del tiempo no les afectaba en nada, se le acerbaron lentamente a él, estaban perplejos, veian como los niños estaban siendo borrados por el viento lentamente totalmetne estaticos, unos de ellos se puso la mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-ne, vamos tranquilizante-sonriente un niño peliverde

-han sido muy malos conmigo-llorando el peliazul

-lo sabemos-rapidamente lo abrazo un niño rubio ojos carmin.

-vuelve a poner el tiempo en orden, ellos no volveran-dijo frio un niño albino

-si, asi que vamos mejor a jugar-sugerio el castaño ojos mar

-nadie sabra de vosotros porque nunca habeis existido...-dijo el peli azul levantandose, suspiro hondamente, aleteo otra vez y el tiempo fluyo otra vez...dejando atras a dos vidas encerradas en el abismo del olvido..por burlar a la divinidad...que controla el flujo del tiempo y el viento...

**NOTAS:** cuando pongo en _cursiva _es porque hablan los angeles del pasado

cuando pongo en subrayado es porque hablan los angeles del pasado y futuro a las una doble personalidad.

Comentarios? si porfavor!

^^ me animais mucho!.

gracias por tenerme paciencia!


	3. Capitulo 3

He tardado una eternidad! Lo siento! Espero mas comentarios ^^- gracias!

Cap 2: El Dios de los Corazones ajenos y la Manipulación

Los dioses convertidos en niños inocentes con habilidades sobrehumanas se encontraban animando con gran pesar a su amigo, el que denominaban "El Tiempo", todos le temían, al igual que Aphrodi el dios de la manipulación de corazones y las ilusiones, era capaz de hacer sus deseos voluntad, los adultos elegidos a voluntad de los seres celestiales, debían guardar protección a los pequeños, pero no podían controlarlos, pero si podían enseñárselo, ese día en el parque se volvió negro, los dioses se encontraban tristes, un ángel, una divinidad, un dios, utilizaba sus poderes en contra los humanos, no podían evitar sus actos eran inconscientes, todo era inevitable, el mayor de los adultos cargo con el pequeño azulado y lo llevaron a la casa, a descansar, todos se fueron tranquilos, pero a su vez extraños, se les había aparecido una extraña visión al verlo así, simplemente Aphrodi no le daba importancia todo aquello que no fuera él y sus amigos no importaba, pero que unos simples niños humanos desaparecieran era absurdo preocuparse, era como él pensaba,

"_Hermanos, Ángeles bajemos a la tierra, vigilemos a los humanos de cerca, experimentemos sus vida como nuestra." _Fueron las palabras grabadas en piedra en un pasado lejano, donde todo fue destruido por las ambiciones los negros corazones, aquellos que bajaron como ángeles se convertirán en dioses._ "Bajamos siendo seres celestiales, hoy nos mostraremos como dioses….."_

Nuestros jóvenes protagonistas llegaban a una gran casa de color blanco, con una gran valla, una gran jardín verde, la casa mas parecía una mansión con sus grandes ventanales, puerta altísimas talladas delicadamente, todo era hermoso, el mayor llevo al niño dormido en sus brazos, subió unas escaleras enormes, llego a una habitación espaciosa, las paredes pintadas de un tono celeste, una cama grande para llenos de peluches, lo metió en su cama y lo dejo descansar.

-Es peligroso…-susurro mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado, al girar la vista vio a un pequeño niño de cabellos grisáceos, con un parche en el ojo con un peluche de un pingüino en sus brazos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sakuma?

-Osamu-sensei – dijo el pequeño abrazando su peluche- ¿Por qué Kaze hizo desaparecer a otros 2 niño?-pregunto triste

-Tranquilo- cogió al pequeño y lo abrazo- no debes preocuparte

-es mi amigo…-pausando- me duele que le hagan eso

-Mejor ve a jugar con los animalitos del bosque, ¿si?-acariciando la cabeza del pequeño sonriéndole.

-Vale, le dire a Kidou y a Fubuki que vengan conmigo-sonriendo felizmente, salió en busca de sus amigos para ir al bosque a jugar con animales.

El joven de cabellos grisáceos al jardín se dirigía con gran entusiasmo, su habilidad, su poder, era la dominación sobre los animales, entablaba fuertes vínculos con los animales, y era capaz de llamarlos da igual donde sea, también podía controlar el poder de la tierra junto con el pequeño joven Kidou, pero su poder no se podía comparar, tiempo atrás el tenia dominios sobre cualquiera criatura fantástica, incluso tenía la capacidad de invocarlos con su nombrarlos.

-Ne, chicos-se acercó a los dos niños sentados en el verde suelo- vamos al bosque a jugar.

-Si, buena idea-levantándose del suelo el chico de cabellos plateados-avisare a mi hermano Atsuya.

-También iré Sakuma-sonriendo levantándose el niño de pelo rastas y hermosos ojos rojos.

-Genial!- dirigiéndose al bosque con los chicos muy contentos. Todos sabían que Sakuma amaba a los animales, y ellos amaban al chico.

"_Humanos bajamos hasta vosotros con la intención de enseñaros nuevas formas de dar vida y color a este gris mundo _"Hablo un ángel delante de la multitud junto con sus fieles amigos ángeles transformados en humanos simples, en ese tiempo, donde todavía la maldad no era esparcida como la peste, eran buenos de corazón, todos se llevaban bien entre si, enseñaron a los humanos muchas cosas, años pasaron, no envejecieron, nadie se atrevía a tocar a seres celestiales, jamás pensaron que unos jóvenes humanos sus corazones apresarían en un fuerte candado y se llevarían la llave de su corazón lejos…_"Sucios humanos, pagareis con vuestras vidas esta humillación ante nosotros, jamás os librareis del castigo divino …"_estas palabras grabadas quedaron, nadie pensó que serían realidad, solo les sonaba a cuento, no querían pensar que verdaderas deidades descenderían para acabar con todo.

-Kazemaru…-susurro cabizbajo el rubio de cabellera larga hasta la cintura, se encontraba al pie de la cama mirando a su amigo-ellos pagaron con su vida la humillación, y la muerte era el castigo mas propio…

-Aphrodi…-hablo desde la puerta un niño de ojos azules y el pelo castaño sus ojos llorosos se mostraban.

-Tachi que te pasa?-con suma preocupación.

-Kya!, unos niños se metieron conmigo-entre llantos tapando con sus manos las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Fuera detrás de la valla-dijo todavía con lágrimas.

-Más necios serán castigos- dirigiéndose a la salida con gran molestia.

Llego a la salida, donde las vallas, todavía muy enfadada, y ahí los vio, mofándose de todos, clavo su mirada en ellos, sin mas demora les hablo.

-Imbeciles, pagareis caro lo que le habéis hecho a mi amigo-muy enfadado agarrándose a los garrotes de la valla.

-¿nosotros?-riendose-estas hablando con nosotros, tonto-al pronunciar la ultima palabra, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro negro junto con sus 2 amigos, buscaron la salida, no había, corrieron mas, todo era engullido por la total oscuridad, escapatoria no existía, una voz escucharon, y poco después vieron al niño apuntándolos con su pequeño dedo, y con cuatro enormes alas blancas, era lo único que iluminaba la oscuiridad-Mataros –fue la ultima palabra que salió de la boca del niño, y con ello disfruto como esos tres ingenuos se mataban entre ellos, en sus ojos se mostraban miedo, temor, todo sentimiento de horror, lloraban a mares, querían alejarse era imposible, su voz era ley, su mirada era orden.

-_"__Soy quien domina los corazones de las personas, controlo el flujo de vuestra absurda vida…."_

_Los tres jóvenes que osaron burlarse del pequeño niño de ojos azules fueron castigados con total severidad por el mayor de los niños, su poder no tenía limites, fueron tragados por la oscuridad, asesinados entre ellos, la sangre salpicaba entre ellos, la voluntad perdieron, miraron por última vez como el niño de cabellera rubia y larga, mostraba una sonrisa macabra, eso ojos rojos mostraban odio, todo desapareció, y ellos también, después de todo para el rubio solo eran tres insignificantes almas. Se apartó de la valla sigilosamente sin borrar de sus rostro su sonrisa, miro con mediocridad los cuerpos sin vida de los individuos, se marchó tarareando una canción, era feliz, sentía lleno, el poder ayudar a sus amigos le hacia la mejor persona del mundo._

_"Humanos si trabajáis todos juntos podréis conseguir vuestros objetivos, nada podrá con vosotros si os unís, y para ello, debéis esforzaros más cada día…_." Sabias palabras pronunciadas por el ángel que bajo con buenas intenciones junto con sus amigos, malas palabras para aquellos que manchaban su corazón con los feos sentimientos que el hombre fue creando.


	4. capitulo 5

Capitulo 3: Elementos de Deidades.

En otro lugar los niños jugaban en gran patio trasero de la casa, animados disfrutaban del dia, se habían tranquilizado después del pequeño percance que tuvo Kazemaru con los niños, estos jóvenes con sus poderes, no conocían el amor ajeno, la amistad ajena, el dolor que tenian otras personas, eso les era prohibido, todo era calmado en sus vidas, pero no todo lo pintan de color rosa.

Estos niños curiosos decidieron salir de la casa, querían pasarlo bien, más bien, querían probar sus habilidades, pero no se acercarían a los mayores, eso sería peligroso para ellos.

Salieron por un arbusto cerca de la valla, el cual Midorikawa se encargó de derretir los barrotes, con facilidad escaparon del lugar con éxito, observaron cada detalle: las calles, casas, niños, tiendas, coches, pocas veces podía salir del recinto, solo les era permitido salir al parque de vez en vez.

Estos niños curiosos entraron en montones de tiendas, comprando golosinas, sus rostros mostraban suma felicidad, sonrieron, corrieron, comiendo, llegaron a un descampado donde descansaron, estaban agotados, ese lugar les era hermoso, estaba en lo mas alto de la cuidad, una colina, había una torre de metal muy alta que brillaba con los rayos del sol, el césped era de color verde muy hermoso, los arboles se encontraban en su mejor esplendor dando conocer su vitalidad, las flores eran de todos los colores, y estaban a los alrededores, se sentaron en una banca a comer mas golosinas, bollos, helados, de todo, contemplaron toda la ciudad, les parecia tan pequeña comparada con las calles con las que tenia que correr, caminar. Respiraron alividos, ese dia fue fabuloso, rieron por todo ese poco tiempo habían disfrutado, en parte se sentían mal querían que también disfrutasen de este dia los demás chicos, esa paz que tenían se rompió enseguida por unos niños totalmente desconocidos que marcarían el comienzo de esta historia.

-¡Hola chicos¡-saludo un niño entusiasta que corría hacia ellos con una banda naranja en la cabeza y su amplia sonrisa. Demás giraron su vista a donde se encontraba él.

-¿Os gusta este lugar?-pregunto un niño de cabellos blanquecinos y de punto con la mirada agradable, de grandes ojos negros. Simplemente no contestaron a su saludo.

-Holas.-con énfasis un niño pelirrojo con un copete en la cabeza y una ceja alzada. Esa mirada molesta mucho al joven Suzuno.

-¡Fuera!-grito con fuerza Suzuno con una mirada fria, provocando un débil aire fría en el ambiente, haciendo que el niño pelirrojo fuera arrastrado unos pasos hacia atras.

-¿Qué fue eso?-miraron a los lados otro niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Queréis jugar al futbol con nosotros?¡-pregunto el niño de la banda naranja aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios, los niños lo miraron con desconfianza al ver que le daba la mano-Oh! Perdón, me llamo Endou Mamoru, y ellos son mis amigos.-presentándose a si mismo.

-Soy Goenji Shuuya-se presentó el niño de cabellos en punta- estos son Kiyama Hiroto, Nagumo Haruya-baka-con burla en señalando a su amigo de los ojos ámbar.

-Haru-baka, que gracioso-sonriendo con inocencia el peliverde.

-Ya empezamos-con resignación, todos rieron.

-Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke, y ellos son mis amigos, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Tachumikai Yuuki y el hermano pequeño de los Fubuki Atsuya, los cuales estos dos ultimos se escaparon de casa, tras que Midorikawa los encontrase juntos en la habitacion de Kazemaru un poco triste.

-Un gusto-estrechando la mano el niño de cabellera larga y verde, al parecer les agradable ese niños.

-Nada, es un placer-correspondiendo el saludo el de la banda naranja.

En el bosque, un poco cerca de la gran mansion donde estos niños vivian, los tres amigos de jugaban con los animales de los alrededores sin problemas, nunca los había si Sakuma se encontrase cerca. Disfrutaron del lugar al máximo, ese lugar los relajaba y los apartaba del mundo exterior, pero no olvidaban a sus amigos.

Las horas pasaban nuestros jóvenes o mejor dicho nuestras Deidades estaban pasándolo bien ese día sin preocupaciones, el grupo de los nuevos "amigos" que habían conocido en el parque lo pasaban bien pero, un accidente se le puso en medio de este maravilloso día.

_"-¿Sois humanos?-pregunto con intriga un hermoso joven de cabellos blanquecinos y unos hermosos ojos plateados y tez pálida, cubierto por unas ropas poco usuales y largas, dejando al descubierto solo sus brazos y pies._

-!Si¡-contestaron un pequeño grupo de niños jugando con un objeto redondo.

-¡Que curioso sois muy pequeños!-sorprendido, y poniéndose a su altura de rodillas, un niño de ojos negros penetrantes llamo su atención, su mirada, fue como una cuchillo clavándole el en pecho, se sonrojaron ambos.

-Son lo que llaman aquí, niños-aparecieron detrás de ellos otro joven guardando sus alas, este tenía los cabellos azulados largos hasta las rodillas y unos ojos almendrados que hechizaron al niño con una cinta de color naranja en la cabeza-Cuidaremos de ellos, será nuestra prueba.

-Gracias por cuidar de nosotros-sonriendo uno de los niños.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el joven de ojos plateados.

-Necesitamos más gente para jugar- manteniendo sus sonrisas en sus rostros."

Con miedo las gentes salían del edificio en llamas todo era inútil, unos niños atrapados quedaron, no tenían escapatoria, sobretodo porque el niño del cual dominaba el fuego cayo en desmayo y encerrado quedo en la azotea, los demás niños querían salvar al niño, nerviosos, temerosos, lloraban en mares, se resguardaron en sus piernas tapando sus oídos, desearon que Kazemaru o Aphrodi estuvieran ahí, por lo menos escaparían con unas de las ilusiones o pararían el tiempo, o que este Shirou que congelaria todo, en ese momento el niño que poseía el poder del Agua, se encontraba aterrado, por sus ojos brotaban lagrimas del miedo que era tranquilizado por Suzuno, que por su parte mantenía a raya el fuego con su aire frio,el joven de los mares se levantó en acto inconsciente decidido ayudar a sus amigos, se puso en pie, alzo una de sus manos y con débil voz pronuncio unas palabras.

-Dispersaos llamas con el poder del agua…-casi en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que de la nada brotara agua, en medio de las llamas apareció una gran burbuja que engullía el fuego, Suzuno con su poder consiguió abrir la puerta, con rapidez escaparon, gracias a sus habilidades divinas. Subieron a la azotea.

A su parecer, tenían las esperanzas de salvarse, Tachimukai y Suzuno hacían lo que podían, pero su poder no era lo bastante fuerte, no resistieran mucho tiempo, su suerte cambio cuando, de la nada fueron envueltos una extraña luz y ráfaga de viento, era raro para Endo, Goenji, Nagumo y Kiyama, cuanto pudieron divisar entre las luces, fue como el chico desmayado y los demás desaparecían, sin antes oír unas palabras de dos niños que aparecieron de la nada ante ellos levitando en el aire, con Suzuno, Tachimukai, Atsuya y Midorikawa dentro de una burbuja de aire creada con el poder de Kazemaru.

-Vosotros, pagareis igual que todos los demás-levantando su mano hacia ellos, con sus ojos rojos, pronuncio.

-¿Quienes sois?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo de ojos ambares, pero a su vez molesto.

-Somos seres divinos, pero que mas da, si os vais a olvidar-con orgullo el rubio, sonriendo de lado a los chicos. Los de la burbuja querian al menos despedirse de aquellos niños que jugaron todo el dia.

-¡No!-grito el de los ojos jade, corriendo hacia los chicos levitando.

-Paro Del Tiempo-dijo en voz alto el azulado, todo quedo estatico, los niños inmovilizados fueron, miro fijamente a los desconocidos, algo no iba bien, al niño de los ojos verdes no le hizo efecto su poder, era como si algo mas fuerte le empujara.

-¡Mido!-gritaba el niño en llantos.

-Vámonos-dijo el controlador del tiempo.

-¿Así sin más?-dudoso el rubio.

-Edgar y Osamu nos espera junto con los demás-sonando serio.

Así las deidades marcharon a su hogar, dejando a los niños que acababan de conocer en sus hogares, las madres de estos se sorprendieron, se suponía que estaban en casa de uno de ellos. Cada niño, con la duda se quedaron, desde ese dia, no olvidaron en sus sueños los rostros de quienes habían conocido, todo cambiara, el futuro era incierto, pues marcados quedaron el día de su ejecución en un pasado lejano, fuera de la civilización de hoy en día.  
_  
"-Niños, ¿Estáis contentos?-pregunto ansioso un rubio de unos hermosos ojos rubí._

-Gracias Aphrodi-contesto un niño castaño ojos azules.

-De nada, Fidio- abrazándolo, de alguna manera le cogió cierto apego al niño."

El pasado quedaría atrás, el futuro es el camino a la verdad, y el presente es el escenario de este teatro donde los ángeles, donde confusos a sus acciones tendrán que librar la batalla más insólita: Humanos contra la mismísima divinidad.


	5. capitulo 4

CAP 4: Una serpiente, Un viaje.

Años pasaron la vida sigue, estos jóvenes a quienes sus habilidades todos temerán dentro de nada, el mundo caerá sumergido en la penumbra que los propios humanos crearon, desafiaron a los dioses, he aquí el comienzo de los castigos, primero las catástrofes naturales, destrozaran todo, acabaron con todo a su paso, o puede ser al contrario…

"Jadeando por los pasillos de un oscuro pasadizo corría un joven con apenas fuerzas en su cuerpo, un joven delicado de cabellos azulados, tez blanca, ojos de color almendras y vestido con una toga, su única prenda estaba sucia, rota como si llevase tiempo con ella puesta, llevaba una pesaba collar en el cuello, una fea cadena le colgaba, sus pies desnudos tenia, le sangraban, en las manos cortes, sangre, su cara mostraba dolor, lagrimas le salían sin parar, miedo era lo único que sentía, huir era su única meta, escapatoria nula, salida la muerte, perdido se encontraba, chocaba con todo, diviso una sombra, se intentó alejar, el temor le invadió, tropezó con al algo, cayo débilmente al suelo, ágatas quiso correr, su brazo alzo para apoyarse en la pared, la sombra le agarro de los cabellos largos, de ellos tiro con fuerza, acerco su delicado rostro a los suyos, tan solo rio con hipocresía, una sonrisa tenebrosa se dibujó, escapar no puede, sus alas alzo, todo en se volvió luminoso, las plumas dejo caer, gritos fue lo único que se escuchó de ese horrible lugar, pero observado era, por su amor.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-grito levantándose sudando un chico de ojos castaños oscuros de su cama, apretó con fuerza sus puños otra vez la misma pesadilla, odiaba no poder hacer nada, otra vez, su madre apareció delante de él, asustada lo miro, cada vez las pesadillas eran más constantes, y nada podía hacer para dejar de tener esos sueños tan perturbadores.

-Hijo…-en bajo hablo la madre llevándose la mano a su pecho y con la expresión de la cara triste, se sentó en la cama de su hijo.

-Madre….-bajando la mirada jadeando y sudado-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no puedo salvarle?-alzando la mirada entristecido

-No te mortifiques, esos Ángeles no existen-abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Quiero salvarle-pausando-existe, es como si fuera un retazo del pasado o algo así, no puedo saberlo-llevándose su mano a la cara con la expresión de dolor.

-Deberías cambiarte llegaras tarde al colegio-cambiando de tema, odiaba ver como su hijo se comía el coco con eso, desde el día que apareció en la casa de la nada empezó a tener sueños extraños, como todos sus amigos cercanos, pero los otros simplemente ignoraban esas pesadillas.

-Cierto, el profesor me volverá a castigar-levantándose de la cama con prisa. Fingiendo que el tema está cerrado, olvidado-Ah quiero tostadas para desayunar por favor mama

-Como no hijo-riendo, viendo a su hijo en la puerta, volteo y algo la dejo fuera de lugar, en la cama de su hijo había una pluma blanca que se estaba convirtiendo en un fea serpiente de color negro y ojos rojos, ella grito con fuerza-¡KYYAAA!-grito con fuerza la serpiente crecía hasta llegar a medir como 2 metros de largo

-¿cariño?-se asomó el padre a la puerta, horrorizado se quedó, cogió a su esposa en un auto reflejo y la saco fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta rápida, la serpiente se abalanzo sobre ellos, pero solo clavo sus dientes venenosos en la puerta, asustados esa experiencia les atemorizo, lo peor se acercaba cuando un líquido negro bajo por debajo de la puerta, querían correr, salvar a su hijo, la madre en gritos llamaba a su hijo, nada eran capaces de hacer, una luz detrás suyo notaron, giraron su vista y se encontraron con una imagen de un joven de grandes alas con un tono celeste, sus ojos se ensancharon, este joven alzo su brazo y con su dedo guio al líquido negro a las escaleras sin moverse, los padres se abrazaron.

En el camino hacia la escuela dos amigos, ambos de cabellos rojizos como el fuego aunque uno tenía los ojos del color ámbar, el otro ojos jade de tez pálida como la de un muerto, hablaban de cosas sin importancia como la comida de hoy, las clases, cosas así, pero el ojos ambarinos saco un tema, o mejor dicho un libro de su mochila, el otro con incredulidad ve ese libro, se pararon para saber mas de aquel libro.

-Mira Hiroto este libro-sacándolo de la mochila.

-¿Un libro? ¿Tu? es el fin del mundo-con burla en sus palabras

-Calla muerto, míralo-tirándoselo en la cara con enfado-tsk.

-Vale, no seas asi-lo coge y empieza a ojearlo con poco interés-¿Qué es esto?

-Trata de cosas muy chulas, magia, ángeles, demonios, maldiciones y cosas así-mostrando mucho interés, aficionaba las cosas surrealistas, siempre decía que la realidad era muy aburrida para él, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba su amigo.

-No me interesa la verdad-ojeándolo

-¿Cómo? ¡Qué dices! Es muy interesante y educativo-poniendo cara de serio

-mmm….

-Mola porque explica de alguna manera una antigua civilización creada a partir de los dioses del cielo, y que mandaron a sus ángeles a velar de este mundo tan ignorante en ese tiempo, incluso dominaron las más altas tecnologías que hay en hoy en día, fascinante ¿cierto?-hablando sin parar, haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-Estos símbolos, los he visto antes, pero donde-dijo en voz muy baja, cogiendo su mentón con la mano en posición pensativa.

-¿eh? Símbolos, te refieres a estos-cogiendo ahora el libro-Quieren decir que estos ángeles bajaron al mundo pero que….mmm….ah… como era-pensando con los ojos cerrados

-Déjalo no me importa nada-caminando delante

-Espera ya me acuerdo-alcanzándolo-Trata de dioses que controlan los elementos seres poderosos que provocarían el propio apocalipsis

-¿En serio de donde lo sacaste?

-Del sótano de casa ¿por?

-Es de Hitomiko

-Ni idea pero me llamo la atención este libro, es como si me llamase a leerlo, antes era incapaz de leerlo, pero con el tiempo pude creo que justamente el día que cumplí 17.

-Qué extraño pero no me creo nada.

-Es verdad te lo juro Hiroto, sobretodo porque cuando lo pude leer ponía nuestros nombres.

-¿Qué?-pararon en seco, eso ultimo le llamo la atención sus nombres, volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Aquí pone nuestros nombres, incluso los del Endou, Goenji, y dos que no conozco.

_"Haremos que de nosotros nunca os olvidéis,_

_y que de nuestros nombres en vuestros recuerden,_

_y es verdad que el tiempo se para_

_Haremos que el tiempo se pare,_

_Volveremos_

_Marcaremos vuestros vidas..."_

_"vuestros nombres en el futuro no cambiaran_

_Pues malditos os dejaremos_

_Goenji Shuuya_

_Fidio Aldena_

_Endo Mamoru_

_Genda Koujirou_

_**Kiyama Hiroto**_

_**Nagumo Haruya**_

_Fudou Akio_

_Tsunami Jousuke_

_La muerte es el precio que pagáis"_

-Impo….imposi…imposible.-sus ojos se agrandaron, no daba crédito a lo que leía, un fuerte aire incandescente se produjo en el ambiente ahogándolos en alguna manera, sofocándolos en su interior, algo le rondaba la cabeza, el libro empezó a brillar ambos chicos cegados quedaron, transportados a otra época.

"_-Señor…-llamaba un pequeño niño al bello joven de cabellos verdosos sueltos y largos._

_-¿Dime pequeño?-con una dulce voz, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura._

_-Quisiera pedirle un favor-con cara sonrojada, este niño de ojos jade le encantaban al joven ángel._

_-Cualquier pequeño-acariciando su pelo rojo._

-¿Qué es esto Nagumo?-mirando a su alrededor y a su amigo.

-No lo…lo….se-observando el paisaje, las gentes, las ropas, no comprendía que había pasado y lo más curioso fue que no podía leer nada del libro, estaba en el blanco las páginas.

-Esto es irreal, es un sueño-frotándose los ojos con fuerza con las manos a ver si despertaba.

-Mira Hiroto allí-señalando con la mano al joven chico de pelo verde y el niño.

_-¿Puedo ver….sus alas?-mirando de reojo al chico._

_-Claro, por ti todo-sonriendo y levantándose para mostrar sus hermosas alas._

_-_¿Alas?, Ese chico…me recuerda a alguien…-mirándolo fijamente.

_-Gracias-levantándolo en rostro y sonriendo ampliamente._ Él ángel se levantó con gracia, cerró los ojos, y de la nada le empezaron a crecer dos preciosas alas con un tono verdoso de su espalda, un débil viento apareció a su alrededor, el aleteo suyo hizo caer unas cuantas plumas suyas, el niño sonrió gustoso, ver al ángel en todo su esplendor era grandioso para cualquier humano del mundo, mientras ambos humanos traídos del pasado observaron con belleza aquel joven.

-Es un Ángel-dijo sorprendido y feliz el ojo ámbar

_-Guau sois muy hermoso __Ryuuji__-sama-dijo el pequeño niño abrazando al chico que lo cogió en brazos_

_-_Mido…-fue lo único que pronuncio Hiroto con gran asombro.

-_Lo son más aquellos que tienen el corazón puro, pequeño Hiroto_

_-_Hiroto, ellos, no serán….-hablo el joven de pelo rojo y ojos ámbar, y de la nada se vieron envueltos en una luz tenue proveniente del libro, aparecieron de nuevo en el camino a la escuela, Hiroto no cabía en su asombro, volvió a ver al chico de sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus temores, el fuego es su símbolo y el deseo es el anhelo de su corazón.

En casa de Endo, los gritos no cesaban, por otra parte el chico de la banda no oía los gritos estaba sordo, una sombra con forma humana tapaba sus oídos, con lentitud se acercaba la enorme serpiente al chico que está en la cocina, escucho un sonido del suelo, volteo la mirada con lenta rapidez vio con horror a la gigante serpiente de ahora 5 metros de largo, intento escapar de ella, la serpiente alzo su cola contra él, mientras el chico se agacho con rapidez, arrastras sale de la cocina, se dirige hacia el salón para salir al jardín, en pijama salió con gran equilibrio esquivando la gran cola de aquella bestia enorme, cuando poco le faltaba para salir, le agarro del abdomen con la cola, lo levanto del suelo, lo envolvió casi asfixiándolo, lo acerco a la cara de la serpiente con la lengua pasándole por la cara, en bajo susurro al chico con gran enfado en sus palabras.

-Tú, sssuciosss humanos acabare con vosssotrosss, faltasss cometissteisss y pagareisss por ellosss shshshshshsh-riendo la serpiente con malicia.

-¿Fal…fa…fal…tas?-pregunto el chico con un ojo cerrado casi ahogándose con la cola.

-Lesss traicionassteisss y morireisss-sentencio con sus palabras la gran criatura creada por el ser celestial, la deidad de los Animales.

El chico prisionero de la serpiente, recordó por un segundo, la sonrisa de un chico de belleza lejos e inalcanzable a los humanos, y dijo su nombre, en divagación.

-Kazemaru…

En otro lugar lejos, el dios del tiempo despertando le pareció volver al pasado, donde el niño que cuidaba le llamaba inocentemente, el niño que creció y amo, un amor que olvido al volver a un cuerpo vacío de sentimientos ajenos.

-¿Mi alma? ¿mi corazón? Que son de ellos…¿Dónde estarán?-se cuestionaba la divinidad, pero no solo él…todos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Fin del Obelisco

El chico de cabellos castaños luchaba por su vida, conseguir aguantar, respirar por su vida, la maldita serpiente le había envuelto con su interminable cola, lo estaba estrangulando el joven no tenía ninguna oportunidad de seguir con vida, se le ocurrió una cosa antes de que la serpiente lo matase, lo mordió en su gruesa piel, aquel monstruo le pego un grito el cual agito la cola con fuerza zarandeando por toda la casa haciendo caer objetos: vidrios, recuerdos, jarros, romper muebles, el joven con tanto ajetreo le hizo unos cortes grito del dolor, sus padres que se encontraban en el piso de arriba deseaban bajar a ver a su hijo, sus cuerpos estáticos se lo impidieron, la fuerza de la gravedad era tan fuerte que no eran capaces de levantarse del suelo, su madre lloraba por su hijo.

-¡Mamoru!-grito en desesperación con amargas lágrimas en sus ojos, quería ver, ayudar a su hijo pero la sombra de un chico les retenía.

_-Su falta pagara….nada le salvara de las garras de la gran deidad de las criaturas….-_hablo la sombra de un bello joven de largos y hermosos cabellos, sedosos brillantes que le llegaban hasta los pies de color celestes.

-Deja a mi hijo maldito monstruo-gritaba el padre, intentando levantarse del suelo pero la gravedad era tan fuerte que no podía mantenerse en pie, con pesadez cerrando sus ojos, cayeron en un profundo sueño, una pesadilla, sus vidas se acortarían.

A lo lejos, cerca de la casa del chico castaño, los dos pelirrojos no se creían lo que acababan de ver, todo les parecía tan surrealista, pero para el joven ojos jade le sorprendió el parentesco con aquel niño y el ángel, era su amado y querido Mido, deseaba sentir su voz, escucharlo, y sobretodo protegerlo, ya que desde hace un tiempo tenia pesadillas, soñaba con lo mismo, una pesadilla tan abrumadora, terrorífica.

"Corriendo por el gran castillo, dos jóvenes amantes corrían por huir, proteger su vida, todo era inútil, entre ventanales la luz les atravesaban, el joven ángel cansado, con su cuerpo apagado, no podía iluminar sus hermosas alas, la flameante luz del sol opacaron su plumas, con el aliento débil, jadeante cayó al suelo, su amante volteo con nerviosismo, bajando su mirada al suelo, se agacho, vio a su querido hermoso ángel tan agotado, lo envolvió en un brazo, sabía que ese podía ser su fin, por un momento se dijo a si mismo "Te salvare, no morirás aquí", lo cargo en su espalda, el pobre ángel dejo caer poco a poco una delicada pluma en el camino, el cual se transformaba en un color horrendo, un negro feo, bajando por las largas escaleras sin fin, los soldados les vieron, con rapidez bajaron llegando a la salida del castillo, el joven de cabellos verdosos dejo caer su mano, su cuerpo se apagaba como el sol al anochecer, el amante de ojos jade sintió como su joven ángel, estaba frio, lo recostó en el suelo, en efecto su piel se volvió fría, en lágrimas baño el rostro de su amado, de un momento para otro fueron rodeados con gran eficacia, el ángel lleno de dolor por la traición no quería ver a su chico de jade llorar, todo menos verlo tan dolido, le tenia rencor pero le amaba.

-No llores mi niño de jade-acariciando su rostro.-Te quiero...no te olvidare...lo juro...pero como ángel...obedeceré a mi superior...-con estas palabras alcanzo abrazar a su chico de jade por última vez, jurándole volverse a ver, aunque para ello deba oponerse a los grandes dioses...

Los guardas apuntaron a la cabeza del joven intruso, el chico no opuso resistencia alguna solo se lamentó de su absurda vida, una enferma vida, el ojos negros brillosos no permitió ese trato, con inmenso dolor alzo sus alas sosteniéndose en el aire, cargo con su chico entre sus brazos, se lo llevo a las afueras del castillo, donde los dos cayeron por el cansancio del ángel, por suerte cayó encima del humano, poco tardaron los soldados en venir, y con ellos el hombre de negro.

-Devuélveme a mi ángel de los deseos.-con voz de obligación, de mirada llena odio y triunfante.

-No, nos engañaste...vete...-aferrándose a su ángel.

-Chico el mundo no funciona así.-con una sonrisa macabra.

-Adiós...Hi...ro...to...-con voz quebrada debido a las lágrimas en sus ojos humedeciendo su pesada alma. Con estas últimas palabras, uso todas sus plumas para neutralizar a los malvados de negro corazón, pero tan solo acabo con los soldados, su plan fallo y con ello se llevó su vida, un amor traicionado, con una última sonrisa bajando en una delicada línea de lágrimas, susurro por mandato.

-Volveré amor mío...pero no seré tan benevolente...-sonriendo en su lecho de muerte dejo caer su muerte inerte desapareciendo con el viento, como si su hermano el dios del Viento se lo llevara con él, detrás del joven y el hombre de negro se incendió el bosque con tan solo una pluma negra, La deidad del Fuego y los Deseos se fue dejando marcada el alma de quien lo traiciono."

Volviendo a la realidad escucharon los gritos de desesperación de su amigo, sin dudarlo corrieron en su busca, al llegar todo cansado, observaron como el castaño era expulsado de su propio casa por las puertas de cristal que daban al patio, cayendo con gran fuerza contra la pared llevándose consigo la ropa tendida y los cristales rotos, con dificultad se quiso levantar, solo consiguió caerse, el de ojos jade fue en busca para ayudarlo, por otra parte el de los ojos ámbares, miraba confundido la escena no sabía que hacer, el castaño soltó débil unas palabras de aviso.

-Cui-cuidado con la serpiente-advirtió

-¿serpiente?-incrédulo

-!Hiroto¡ detrás tuyo-grito Nagumo al ver salir a la enorme serpiente-¡es un obelisco!

-¿Un que?-girando su vista, vio como ese monstruo se abalanzaba sobre los dos chicos pero con agilidad la esquivo haciendo que se chocara contra la pared.

-Tiene que hacer algo en este libro sobre esas criaturas-ojeando las páginas con nerviosismo

-Date prisa, no aguantare con Endo encima-sudando del miedo.

Cerca del lugar caminaba tranquilo un joven de cabellos castaños con un toque anaranjados, su pelo alborotado tenía un estilo salvaje lo cual le hacia único y muy atractivo, era alto con buen físico ojos platinados con un toque celeste y con unas líneas naranjas saliéndole de los ojos, llevaba su mochila en la mano como bolso, bostezaba aburrido, un grito lo saco de su somnoliento sueño, sin pensar fue en dirección a casa de Endo.

El gran obelisco acorralo a chicos en la pared, los tenia a merced , cuando se disponía a morderles, arrancarles la cabeza por orden de la deidad de los animales, apuntaba a Endo con su afilado colmillo, algo lo detuvo el olor de una persona el cual no olvidaría con felicidad, se olvidó de ellos para buscar ese hedor que tanto lo frustraba, nada más salir de la casa del castaño se encontró con él, Genda, la persona que hirió el corazón de un ángel indefenso.

-Te encontré maldito acabare contigo-saltándose sobre el chico recién llegado, el cual se agacho para evitar su ataque y así sucesivamente, ese momento lo aprovecho Nagumo para leer una frase con voz temblorosa.

-χάος φίδι εξαφανίζεται-dijo el pelirrojo leyendo el libro donde brillo intensamente, el obelisco empezó a encoger lentamente, dejando libre de su atadura al joven Genda.

-Noooo...mi señor...perdóneme...le falle...-grito el obelisco siendo absorbido por el libro.

Todo paso rápido, Endo, se levantó rápido y fue a ver a sus padres quienes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, con gran pesar respiro aliviado.

-Menos mal, padres-abrazándolos .

-¿Que paso?-dijo Hiroto.

-Chicos...¿esa cosa...? –con asombro en sus ojos, no daba crédito, eso solo pasaba en las películas de terror o ciencia ficción.

-No lo sabemos Genda –respondio Nagumo sin incertidumbre, algo le decía que tan solo era una pequeña muestra de poder de lo que les esperaba.

-Lo que le dijiste... –curioso Hiroto.

-¿Eh? Solo le dije Serpiente del caos desaparece nada más. –respondió atolondrado, creyó que sus amigos le habían escuchado decir eso.

En lo alto de un árbol, observaba el extraordinario poder de una deidad, una muestra tan solo, temía que se dieran cuenta que había usado la libreta de esa deidad, "Quien contrala los animales, y la tierra", ahora lo peor de todo era que encontró a Genda Koujirou, uno de los marcados por los Ángeles, esto lo usaría en su propio beneficio, este joven de tan solo unos 25 años, de ojos azules, tez morena, cabellos largos y castaños. Querrá iniciar la guerra mas grande entre humanos y Ángeles para hacerse con sus poderes y crear un nuevo mundo junto con su organización.

El dilema de los humanos, es ahora, salvar sus vidas, ¿Cómo lo harán? ¿usaran armas?, eso no lo dudaremos.

Aquellos que amaron serán los únicos en salvarles de esta prisión, de su jaula, ellos guardan la llave de su corazón olvidado y perdido en la oscuridad.

"_Fuimos enviados como seres celestiales, hoy nos levantaremos como los grandes, alzaremos nuestras alas mostrando firmeza, grandeza, elegancia…sobretodo esplendor". _


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 6: Un lector…un niño tabú…

_"-Adultos, ¿Por qué apartáis a ese niño? –hablo un ángel de alas frías, piel fría, unos ojos que hielan el cuerpo, observando al niño, -¿Por qué lloráis?_

-Soy diferente, mis ojos, mi pelo –rompe a llorar- mis papas murieron.

-No entiendo…-confuso el ángel, desconocía los sentimientos. Recordó que los niños de ojos ámbar son demonios. –Temer no debes, ven a mi, te protegeré, te otorgare el poder de leer el pasado –abrazando al niño, envolviéndole en sus alas enormes. Dormido quedo el niño en los brazos de Morfeo, ahora aquel hermoso ser celestial se vio curioso, el calor del niño, le hacia feliz.

Seres nacidos de la tierra, no juzguéis a lo desconocido, pues salvar puede algún día."

Esa mañana tan extraña mantenía lejos de sus pensamientos a los jóvenes en los cuales tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento, "un obelisco", su suerte estaba de su parte, si el joven de los ojos ámbar no tuviera el libro, no estarían con vida.

Todos cayeron al suelo, respiraron con gran alivio, no cabían en su asombro esa experiencia no será fácil de olvidar.

El castaño de la banda atendió a sus padres e insistió en no ir al colegio por cuidarles, pero su madre le ordeno que vaya.

-Hijo no está bien que faltes-dijo su madre forzando una sonrisa, pero era difícil el miedo se apodero de ellos.

-Madre…-abrazándola con mucha miedo-Yo…eso…-sollozando en el hombro de su amada madre

-No te preocupes ve con tus amigos-reconfortándolo, el chico hizo caso a su madre, se fue con sus compañeros con gran pesar.

En el camino iban pensando que era un mal sueño, una pesadilla maldita, una condenada pesadilla, o eso quería pensar, todos mostraban el horror en su cara, pero algo más les inquieto ¿Desde cuándo Nagumo lee en griego?, miraron con rareza a su amigo el cual no paraba de leer el libro con curiosidad, como si buscase algo.

-¿Nagumo? –llamo Genda, viendo que su amigo estaba ausente.

-¡Hey! –volvió a llamar Endou poniéndose delante de este.

-¿Qué?-pregunto secamente al llamado de sus amigos Endo y Genda

-¿Te ocurre algo? –ya preocupados

-Hiroto, este libro….lo puedo leer totalmente-dijo con un tono serio

-¿Que dice?-dijo Endo curioso

-Habla de 8 deidades controladoras de todo aquello formado por la materia, vendrán aquí tomaran todo bajo sus dominios dentro de poco…o…-asustado de lo que leía cada vez, pasaba las paginas buscando respuestas

-Esto no me gusta para nada –dijo con la voz grave, notaba que la cosa no ira bien.

-Genda es todo mentira, no existen los ángeles y ni los dioses-soltando una risita de esperanza por su parte Hiroto

-Si es mentira entonces ¿la serpiente?-dijo Endo recordando lo que paso hace nada todo preocupado

-Pues….-no tenía respuesta a eso

-Chicos…-llamo en seco Nagumo sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-¿Qué? –al unísono a la espera.

-Estas deidades están en la tierra, en esta época -mirándolos- vienen a por aquellos que nombran, mirad-mostrando el libro, quedaron en shock al ver que las palabras cambiaron.

-Mi nombre… ¿Genda Koujirou?

-Endo Mamoru…-incrédulo- esto es una broma ¿verdad? –riendo nervioso.

-No –respondio serio.

-Nagumo párale ya, no estoy para bromas –de los nervios Genda.

-Joder que no es ninguna broma-defendiéndose, se molesto que no le creyeran.

Todos miraron raro a Nagumo no se creían las palabras de este, a sus espaldas pasaba un chico de cabellos pálidos, tez blanca y ojos anaranjados mostraba en su cara orgullo, se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de Nagumo arrebatándoles el libro de las manos.  
-Devuélvemelo-grito molesto el pelirrojo todos demás querían saber de dónde salió y porque.

-Vaya vaya eres un lector, enhorabuena no todos los días se encuentra uno, sobretodo en estas épocas, pensé que estaban muertos-riendo con el libro en la mano, dando a conocer una nueva información.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Hiroto

-¿Yo? Soy nuevo en todo esto, y debo deciros que un lector trae muy mala suerte sobre todo si se entera el dios de la Sentencia-atravesándoles con su mirada fría –Advertidos quedáis- marchándose con el libro en mano

-Espera-deteniéndole Hiroto- ese libro es de mi hermana, devuelmelo

-Oh cierto perdóname-se lo entrega gentilmente- disculpa mi atrevimiento, me parecio tan tentador ojearlo –sin dejar de mirar a Nagumo.  
-Un lector… ¿Qué es?-se atrevió a preguntar Genda

-Son aquellos que son capaces de leer la lengua antigua de los ángeles a través del griego moderno –parando- tienen la habilidad de conocer como fue la auténtica naturaleza del hombre, en el pasado –con una mirada maliciosa

-Tu…como sabes eso…-dijo Nagumo con un miedo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Fácil yo soy un lector al igual que tú, guarda tus espaldas no vaya ser que el dios de la Sentencia te descubra, no le agrada nada los lectores-volteando, dejando ver una macabra sonrisa- ha matado a todos aquellos que tienen esa habilidad, una última cosa, protegeos del dios del Tiempo-Espacio no tiene bueno admiración por los humanos entrometidos -yéndose a la entrada de la escuela.

-Ese chico no me inspira confianza –hablo firme y seguro Hiroto.

-Genda, él… ¿hablo de dioses? –dijo Endou mirando al chico irse

-De dos exactamente-con los ojos abiertos demostrando pavor.

-Nagumo-dijo Endo zarandeándolo- ¿Qué te pasa?-mirándolo confundido

-Esos dioses…..no son cualquier cosa….son quienes dominan la muerte…-bajando la cabeza, el miedo se propino de él, en anteriores sueños oyo las voces de un ángel decir _"Soy la otra cara de la muerte, nada escapa a mi...el tiempo y la vida unimos la muerte …somos uno …..Formamos la autentico terror de aquellos que desean probar el dulce beso de la parca en su piel…."_

-Te crees las sandeces de ese tipo-dijo Endo ya molesto

-No hagas caso a sus palabras tiene pinta de un psicópata –dijo Genda

-CALLAROS-grito Nagumo su cuerpo temblaba, empezó a sudar, como en sus pesadillas….

"Jadeando con poca respiración, acotando el oxígeno, escapando de las garras de los soldados, corría un joven con desesperación por los pasillos su meta la habitación del ángel de ojos gélidos, amaba con todo su ser aquel ángel venido del cielo, se odiaba sentía asco hacia su persona, las sordas palabras le engañaron se cegó por pensar que la divinidad jamás sentiría amor por un insignificante humano como él.

Mirando las inmensas paredes del castillo oscuro observo como de una habitación salió una niebla de fría, reconoció al instante quien la había creado, camino despacio hasta el lugar, escucho como las grandes puertas se abrían a su paso, por la culpa de la niebla no diviso nada su corazón iba a mil por hora, solo sintió un crujido, como de algo rompiéndose, al poco de acercarse más vio una figura, sacó su arma rápidamente, al ver que esa sombra daba un paso hacia él, sin pensarlo, por el miedo recorrerle, disparo pero antes escucho una débil y delicada voz.

-Nagumo….te esperaba….yo…-cayendo al suelo por el disparo de sus gélidos labios salía sangre, cuya sangre manchaba el cuerpo frio y ropas del joven.

-No… ¡NO! -grito en su cabeza, vio como ese cuerpo cayo, escucho crujir mil cristales a la vez, a sus pies había pequeños cristales en el suelo, temía una cosa, dio varios pasos hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, la temperatura del lugar bajaba a una rápida velocidad, la niebla se disipo y dejo ver un bello ángel tendido en el suelo con los ojos abiertos bajándole una delgada línea de lágrimas, pero no eran de agua, eran de sangre, de un color espeso, su sangre abierta esperando ser cogida por el calor de quien él esperaba, la otra mano aguardaba un pequeño amuleto de la suerte, alrededor del ángel se podía observar con temor y dolor, las gigantescas alas de hielo rotas en pedazos, solo dos alas seguían enteras con pequeños huecos de los cuales salía un color carmesí, "sangre", joven que buscaba a su ángel, cayó al suelo con la expresión de su cara asustado, bajándole pesadas lágrimas, su puño cerraba con fuerza, su otra mano tiraba el arma con la que acabo con el ángel, su dolor la tristeza lo invadió, su mano temblorosa agarro la fría mano de su amor, la junto con su rostro, el joven susurro lentas palabras.

-¿Po…por….q..que?-con los ojos abiertos bajándole sangre

-No…no quise disparar…todo…fue un error…te llevare conmigo…-recogiéndolo en un abrazo cálido- Ven…estaremos los dos solos….  
A sus espaldas un hombre con malas intenciones apareció, traía consigo una perversa sonrisa símbolo de victoria  
-Oh el ángel mío ¿estás bien? Acabare con este sucio humano que quiso con tu vida acabar-apuntando al chico que abrazaba al ángel, este volteo y con lágrimas en sus ojos lo miro con rabia, en sus ojos se veía una ira nunca vista, los ojos de un demonio.  
-No te atrevas a mirarme asi desgraciado, eres un maldito niño tabú.

-Y que si lo soy, déjame en paz, me engañaste, me apartaste de lo que más quería ahora veras-sacando su arma

-Je, ¿Qué me harás? ¿Matarme?-riéndose ante tal idea.

-Lo hare-dejándole de caer lágrimas.

-Acabad con ambos, ese ángel está sentenciado-al oír esas palabras el pobre ángel, cerró sus ojos con pesadez, su sangre salía sin que él quisiera pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Un ser divino es débil cuando sus plumas son usadas en beneficio propio y es…traicionado con el amor, el auténtico amor…una medicina que puede costar la vida si no tienes el antídoto cerca, dándote calor.

-¿Soy un juguete sucio humano?-hablando sin quebrar su voz, aunque le costaba

-No, pero tus alas están rotas y convertidas en cristales no me sirves para nada-girándose

-Vuelve, te matare-levantándose con el joven de las alas rotas, apuntándolo, para su suerte fue rodeo por la multitud de soldados tras la niebla, los dos estaban entre la espada y la pared la muerte les aguardaba juntos, cerro sus ojos aferrándose al joven cayendo al suelo, sintió algo extraño el frio cuerpo de su amado se rompía a pedazos como diminutos cristales, levanta su vista con miedo en sus ojos, ve sonreír al chico mientras su cuerpo se va derrumbándose lentamente, primero sus alas, sus piernas finas, sus delgados brazos, tocando su rostro rompiéndose en líneas por todo su delicado rostro.

-No…no…me dejes….-intentando que no se rompa, coge con ambas manos su frágil y rostro y lo hunde en un profundo beso suave pero no calido.

-Adiós….acabaste con mi vida…pero…no…te…odio...-perdiendo calor, sus manos cayeron como en cristal.

-Suzuno…perdóname….vuelve…..-juntando sus frentes

-Seré….el Dios de la Sentencia…..aquellos me temerán….junto con mi hermano el Tiempo…..-desvaneciéndose en el aire dejando tras de si una niebla espesa. Dejando al chico pelirrojo aferrarse a los cristales del cuerpo inexistente del ángel."

-Vamos a clase mejor-dijo Genda cortando pensamiento de todos y encaminándose a la entrada.

-Nagumo, te encuentras bien, esto parece que te afectase-dijo Hiroto apoyándose en el otro.

-Chicos debo ir a clase nos vemos-corriendo dijo Endo

-Vale, nos vemos en el almuerzo-despidiéndose de su amigo, el ojos ámbar tenía la mirada afligida..

Llegando a los casilleros el joven de la banda naranja diviso con dificultad un joven de cabellos largos azules con una figura muy estilizada, en ese momento tuvo el impulso de hablarle al estar de espaldas le toco el hombro se volteo y tan solo era su imaginación era una chica de cabellos castaños, se equivocó, su corazón se había acelerado por nada, se sintió vacío por dentro como si le faltase algo

-Kazemaru…-susurro al viento, se dio cuenta que nombro a alguien que no conocía. -¿Cómo? Yo…Kaze…-mirando su mano intentado recordar algo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 7: Conociendo a una deidad

Nuestros jóvenes chicos a los cuales malditos están por poderosas deidades inmortales con forma humana encaminan su vida con su suma tranquilidad, pero al caer la noche, sus sueños se tornan oscuro, pesadillas invaden sus mentes, infinitas penurias pasan en retazos, una civilización destruida por la ira de aquellos engañados como míseros humanos, Deidades.

Lejos del alcance de los ángeles, un joven inquieto pasea con nerviosismo por su recamara, preocupado por sus pesadillas, no duerme, cada noche son más realistas con mucha intensidad como si se fusionase con sus sueños, si fueran uno con él…

Este joven cansado de no encontrar respuesta alguna de sus sueños, decide viajar, conocerse a si mismo, averiguar que son aquellos símbolos, y sobre todo…saber quién es él…cuando piensa en aquella persona su corazón late fuerte pero a la vez se para y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, sin dudarlo retoma su camino hacia el extranjero, en el donde de su corazón sabia o presentía encontrar una respuesta segura. En el aeropuerto sus fieles amigos le despedían sin ánimos de que se vaya no encontraban razón alguna para que se fuera.

-Fidio ¿estás seguro?-dijo un chico de cabellos negros con la mirada triste no queria que su amigo se fuera intentaba que se quedara-No hay necesidad de que te vayas, quédate-insistiendo

-Esta decidido, no le des más vueltas, os agradezco que me animéis chicos, sois los mejores amigos-dando un suspiro el joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos de color zafiro-Quiero respuestas-mirándolos con gran pesar

-Te apoyo Fidio, queremos lo mejor para ti-sin mirarlo a la cara, un joven de rizos morados y ojos azules-No me opondré a tu decisión-bajando la mirada

-Marco, Gianluca, por favor, volveré lo prometo-ofreciéndoles una sonrisa-Pienso volver, os traeré recuerdos, no os desaniméis

-De acuerdo-alzando la mirada- Vuelve pronto o seré el nuevo capitán-sonriendo animado con la mirada desafiante

-Ni en sueñes lo lograras-con burla Gianluca, todos rieron

-Cuídate mucho Fidio-estrechando las manos de ambos

-Igualmente chicos, cuidad del equipo-dijo decidido, los tres se miraron, su amistad era fuerte y llegaria lejos.

**_Pasajeros con destino a Japón embarcaros en la cabina 5 por favor, el avión despejara en breces momentos-hablo la recepcionista hacia todos_**

-Adiós, portaros bien, no me falléis amigos-colocando su bolso y maleta-Iré a la casa de un amigo, os mandare la dirección-marchando triste a la entrada.

-Fidio, me traes dulces-en tono de alegría Marco, alzando su brazo.

-Marco…-en susurro- A mi también, no seas egoísta- quedándose atrás viendo tan solo la sombra de su amigo marchar a su destino.

-Sé que algo me depara el destino y no escapare a él-mirando con firmeza atrás la figura de sus amigos-Todo debe ir bien-piensa con los nervios de punta.

"-_Esta escrito el destino con mi puño y letra-hablo el ángel de los orbes de rubí intensos y larga cabellera rubia-Mando al ángel del frio encargarse de las débiles vidas de estos humanos, en sus manos juega el destino, baila la muerte junto con mis ángeles, el mundo cae a mis pies_-palabras dichas por el nuevo Dios caída a la tierra desertada"

Volviendo a Inazuma Town los chicos se encontraban en clases, la noticia de nuevos alumnos recorrían en las aulas, entendieron que son chicos especiales, el joven con el que se encontraron anteriormente reía cada vez que se cruzaba con Nagumo, sabia a la perfección que un lector como él, sin preparación moriría pronto.

Nagumo cansado de cruzarse con ese chico lo observa desde de su ventana en clase como hace gimnasia, sus miradas chocan, sin pensarlo salta por la ventana muy enfadado por las muecas que hacía, deseaba golpearlo, corrió hacia él, y lo agarro de la camiseta de deporte.

-¡Maldito crio!-cabreado- ¿de qué te ríes tanto?-pregunto sin tapujos, mirando sus ojos.

-Me rio de tu vida imbécil- soltándose del agarre con mucho ego.

-Cállate, o seré yo quien acabe contigo-grito, todos le miraran con miedo, nadie saltaba por la ventana porque si menos Nagumo que era realmente pasivo, pero hasta cierto punto.

-¡Nagumo! Suelta a Atsuya-grito un profesor acercándose a los chicos. El profesor conocía lo impulsivo que era este.

-Atsuya…ese es tu nombre-rio con orgullo- no te libraras de mí, te juro que me las pagaras –volteandose.

-Tonto-dijo sin mirarle a la cara entre risas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto molesto frunciendo el ceño.

-A callar Nagumo vete a dirección y tu también Atsuya, nada más venir ya la lías-hablo el profesor.

Ambos chicos fueron llevados al director, pero Atsuya se negó a ir al despacho por lo cual, prefirió ir a la azotea, el otro le siguió, detestaba su actitud tan arrogante, no pensó que habría alguien como él mismo. Subieron a la azotea donde Atsuya saco un libro de su bolsillo y se lo tiro a los pies de Nagumo.

-¿y esto?-recogiendo el libro del suelo con curiosidad.

-Es el libro del destino encomendado al dios del hielo-mirando al cielo, con ojos perdidos en el, como si estuviera triste o melancólico.

-Está escrito en griego-ojeando las hojas- lo puedo leer, es extraño yo…antes no lo podía leer.

-Debes aprender a controlar tu poder como lector, o si no estarás condenado tú y los demás, quienes te rodean.

-¿condenado? No digas tonterías –sin creer en sus palabras.

-Tus sueños-desviando la mirada- dime una cosa, ¿el chico de tus pesadillas, es el dios de la sentencia? –acertando por la cara que puso Nagumo al oir esas palabras.

-Co-como…-dando un paso atrás, sus ojos se ensanchaban del miedo, un dios, un ser inmortal aparecía en sus sueños-no puede ser…

-Nagumo, yo soy igual que tú, me mantengo con vida porque mi hermano es el dios del destino, sigo vivo por él, pero quiero…sacarlo de ese mundo, que sea normal, el ángel bondadoso y bueno-bajando la cabeza, mirando a otro lado sin interés alguno.

-Que tiene que ver conmigo, ¡yo no se nada! ¿queda claro? –dejando por dicho que este tipo de temas no es de su interés.

-Aprende las artes de conocer a los ángeles del pasado, hacerles volver a su cuerpo, sus almas andan sueltas como los fragmentos de un cristal-dijo Atsuya sentándose al suelo.

-Entonces….-pronuncio sin estar seguro ni de lo que iba hacer.

-Así es, están aquí, y no será agradable para nadie su presencia, sus intenciones son diferentes-cogiendo aire- te lo cuento tan solo a ti, como digas algo, Endo y los demás serán cogidos por los guardianes o por las personas que saben de su existencia.

-Vale-estresado se sentó a leer el libro entregado- No sé porque esos ángel nos buscan o dioses no sé, ya no sé qué pensar

-No pienses, todo es algo complicado, pero ellos no os conocen, no os recuerdan.-suspiro- solo sois el recuerdo olvidado del pasado, pero no tienen buenas expectativas por los humanos, creen que solo sois cuerpos vacíos. Crecieron con esa mentalidad.

-¡Como le pudieron hacer eso! No creo que gente asi los hayan criado asi –dando vueltas al asunto.

-No tenían otra opción…-firme a sus palabras. Manteniendo su expresión.

-¿Qué no tenían opción? Vamos no te jode, ¡claro que la hay! –seguro de sus palabras.

-Nagumo…he vivido toda mi vida, desde que ellos nacieron hasta hoy han que renacido, bajo las sombras de quienes sin querer han tenido que vigilar el pilar de los dioses. –afligido

-¿Vivido? ¿Eres acaso inmortal? –sorprendió

-Algo así, mi hermano, que no lo es, me proporciono vivir más tiempo, para vigilar a los humanos en su regreso. –mirando a Nagumo

-¿Co…cómo? Vives más tiempo de lo normal –ahora si que estaba confuso, todo esto le quedado grande para alguien como él.

-Si, incluso vi vuestras ejecuciones en lo alto de una torre oculto en las sombras. –hablando serio ante la situación en la que estaban expuestos.

"En la plaza mayor de aquel destruido castillo, los chicos que intentaron llevarse a los ángeles consigo, fueron capturados después de presenciar la muerte de sus amados en sus brazos. El hombre de negro furioso subió donde serían ejecutados los jóvenes engañados por él mismo, estaba cegado por el poder, la codicia de poseerlos y tener al mundo a sus pies.

-¡Malditos chicos entrometidos! –furioso el hombre de negro- ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a colaros en mi hogar? Y encima matar a mis ángeles.

-¡NO son tuyos! –grito el chico de una banda naranja en su cuello- no son de nadie…-en susurro, era observado por sus amigos, heridos y magullados.

-¡Son mios! ¡Yo he sido he elegido para gobernar en este mundo! Y vosotros ingratos lo habéis estropeado todo, mandado a este podrido mundo al infierno.

-Je –rio el chico al que denominaban "el niño tabú" con la cabeza baja.

-¿Te ríes de mí? Tú que naciste de un demonio, y una madre impura –riendose.

-¡Cállate! –salió en su defensa un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño – no sabes de lo que hablas, él, no es un niño tabú.

-¿A no? Tu piensa lo que quieras, vais a morir-dándose la vuelta dejando a los chicos a su suerte. Los soldados les tapo los ojos a los chicos, sentenciando asi su vida para siempre, pero antes cada uno pronuncio unas palabras de esperanza.

-Si prometéis volver a la vida ….-pronuncio el de los ojos azules.

-Renaceremos y seremos lo contrario para salvaros a todos –pronuncio en bajo tapándoles los ojos al de la banda.

-En sombras débiles nos convertiremos, nuevos humanos seremos, vuestro recuerdo estaremos aunque sea en un destello…-todos los chicos a la vez, tapados los ojos, esperando los disparos de los soldados.

-¡Disparad! –grito el hombre colérico por dentro, la sangre le hervía a mil por hora.

Estos chicos esperando su muerte con suma resignación alzaron su mirada al cielo, esperando poder verles de nuevo, con la esperanza de que sean ellos que les quite ese vendaje de sus ojos, pero eso no ocurrirá. Los seres del cielo esperaban en silencio la muerte de los chicos, querían que sus sangre brotara a la tierra recordando ese lugar como propiedad de la traición, lugar del olvido e infierno. Pero sus almas permanecerán encerradas en un oscuro cuarto donde la luz no llega, solo el dolor, sufrimiento están, salida no existe.

Su amor sellados con fuego, están en el corazón de los ángeles, esperando la llave de esa jaula que no les deja ser libres, presos de sus sentimientos…esperando ser revividos.

La hora de su ejecución estaba cerca, el momento de disparar, del cielo negro cayeron un circulo de alas negras rodeando a los chicos en símbolo de sello, del cual no escarian nunca."


	9. capitulo 9

Capítulo 8: En presencia de una Deidad.

-.-.-.-

Los jóvenes lectores: del pasado y futuro, silenciaron su voz por un rato, al nuevo lector le costaba entender con suma resignación su nuevo papel en el mundo.

La salvar aquello que es divino.

No tenía claro porque debía hacerlo, pero su corazón lo empujaba a decir que si, a poder intentar luchar por su vida, y por aquel quien no recuerda.

-¡Atsuya ayúdame hacerme más fuerte! –decidido, con su libro en mano, su rostro mostraba confianza.

-¡Me alegra saber eso! –sonriendo de lado.

-Pero antes de ello, dime una cosa –mostrando más interés.

-¿Por qué te protege el dios del Destino? ¿Si tú eres un humano? –cuestionando su existencia, ya que se contradecía al decir "Soy el hermano del Destino, pero soy humano", la divinidad nunca se mezclaba con los seres inferiores.

-Eso es algo que tan solo te contestare en un combate –dando tres pasos hacia atrás de un salto, quería ponerlo aprueba antes de saber la verdad, mostro una cara llena de orgullo, puesto no le alcanzaría al nivel que están de poder.

-¿Combate? Vale, te las has ganado a pulso –corriendo hacia él con el puño en alto, pego un gran grito. El otro le esquiva fácilmente, en eso Nagumo ve como abre el libro y empieza a brillar, soltando unas palabras.

-*¡ακινητοποίηση! –dijo Atsuya, la luz que salió del libro fue lanzada contra Nagumo, que quedó paralizado.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué…? Mi cuerpo no responde –se decía a si mismo al ver que no se podía mover, estaba a merced de otro chico.

-¡Bah! Eres un lector pero no tienes ni idea del poder que se te ha encomendado, creo que Hiroto es mejor que tú –subestimándolo, y a su vez riéndose de él.

-¡Soy mejor! ¡Y te lo demostrare! –liberando una gran energía de su cuerpo, saco su libro abrió la primera página y leyó con claridad, y hablo. -**¡ φωτιά ! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que saliera fuego de su libro rodeando al otro.

-¡Kyaa! –fue lanzado por el fuego el joven, chocando contra la pared, cayendo al suelo de frente, con dificultad se levantó. –No está nada mal para alguien como tú-poniéndose en pie –Ahora responderé a tu absurda pregunta-riendo.

"-_¡Que hermoso paisaje! –_Decía un hermoso ángel de cabellos grisáceos, con los ojos plateados, y ropas holgadas de color blanco. Caminaba por los campos llenos de flores, me encantaba el lugar, tan verde, lleno de vida, de colores, respirar ese ambiente era tan agradable, en su paseo, observo un cuerpo tirado en el campo, era un mujer de mediana edad, sus ropas eran feas y viejas, daba aparentar que era pobre, su pelo era largo y rosado, su piel magullada dejaba mostrar su tez blanca, con curiosidad se acerca al cuerpo, se agacho y miro como, entre sus brazos tenía un bebe, -envuelto en telas sucias y viejas- toco con su mano la frente del recién nacido. Estaba muerto, con susto el joven ángel, sintió pena, la madre respiraba difícilmente, pero dijo unas palabras al joven.

-_Por favor…cuida de mi hijo…es mi mayor tesoro-_sollozando del dolor, creía aun que su hijo seguía con viva, el amor de una madre no tiene límites. –_Es un niño aun…pero es mi vida entera…-_llorando, se aferraba más al bebe sin viva, se negaba a creer eso, el ángel compasivo, se puso de rodillas frente la mujer, y con delicadeza cogió al niño entre sus brazos, mirando con alegría al bebe, con su voz celestial, ordeno en palabras que su vida volviera, pero con un precio a cambio.

-_Mujer tu hijo vera cada día el sol, vera caer la luna, pues vida le daré a este niño, en cambio tu mujer, tu vida debes dar.-_Esto último dijo con tristeza, podía salvar a ambos, pero al ser un bebe que nació muerto no podía nada más que cambiar una vida por otra.

-_Está bien…todo por mi amado hijo mío-_alzando su débilmente, y temblorosa su mano, rozando su piel fría, lloro de la felicidad, su hijo vivirá.-_Yo ya he vivido lo suficiente en este mundo, él vera todo lo que yo no he descubierto, me arrepiento de no verlo crecer, reír, llorar, enfad__arse, verlo rodeado de amigos. Mi vida te daré. Se fuerte, conviértete en un buen hombre, Atsuya. –Agonizando entre lágrimas su mano cayo.-_Miro al ángel, y le sonrió felizmente.

_-__***__που γεννήθηκε__νεκρό__,__ζει__στον κόσμο__των ζωντανών.__-_pronuncio con fuerza, dejando ver sus alas, las plumas caían de sus inmensas alas, para rodear al bebe, una tenue luz blanca atravesó al niño, a los segundos el pequeño abrió los ojos, y sonrió.

-_Gracias, Atsuya, se bueno, yo, tu madre te cuidare desde los cielos, amor mío…-_mirando a su bebe, el ángel, apiadado coloco al niño al lado de la mujer, esta simplemente lloro de alegría, el niño contento cogió unos mechones de su mama jugando. La mujer no tenía más aliento y cerró los ojos pesadamente, agradeciendo al ser celestial todo.

-_Mujer, este niño tendrá familia, lo adoptare como hermano mío, seré su familia.-_dijo despidiéndose de la hermosa mujer muerta, en agradecimiento, rodeo a la mujer con plumas blancas, para que así descansase en paz y tranquilidad._-Te presentare a mis hermanos. Te cuidare hermano, Atsuya."._

-¿ahora me crees?-respondiendo a su pregunta.

-Hai…pero aún tengo dudas.

-Eres un poco corto –riéndose en su cara.

-¡No es eso! –Refunfuñando- Digo eso porque, en este libro habla de tres lectores, tres caballeros y tres magos.

-Oh eso, cierto no te lo he explicado.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu y yo somos lectores, pero falta uno mas –serio- los tres magos son lo opuesto al Dios del agua, animal-tierra, y del Destino. Los caballeros son lo opuesto al dios del Tiempo-Viento, Control, Deseo-Fuego.

-Los más poderosos, he de suponer que son los tres últimos. –seguro de si mismo.

-Puede pero no, son más peligrosos son el Control, Tiempo y la Tierra.

El ambiente se llenó de dudas y preguntas, pero por cada respuesta surgía otras 100 preguntas más.

En la gran mansión, hogar de nuestras divinidades, se encontraban descansadas, pero agobiados, la idea de ir a la escuela lleno de desconocidos no era de su agrado.

Todas sus enseñanzas estaban basadas en su hogar, sus tutores, los guardianes se encargaron de darles una educación como a cualquier niño-adolescente, su preocupación era que: serán buenos, no habrá problemas, las profesores estarán a la altura. Por otra parte la preocupación de sus guardianes era otra "reencontrarse con su amor, que una vez les traiciono."

El mayor de las divinidades tomaba una taza de té al lado de su hermano, el Tiempo.

-Hermanos, tomáoslo con calma-intentando tranquilizarlos.

-Lo se, pero Afuro, entiende soy muy nervioso-daba escusa el joven de cabellos verdosos.

-No pasara nada, de verdad que desconfiados sois a veces-apareciendo por la puerta la Deidad de la Tierra, un joven de rastas, y con lentes.

-¡Kidou! No me digas eso –con pucheros

-Midorikawa, la calma y la paciencia es la mejor arma ante todo- digo el joven del Agua.

-Tu y forma de ver las cosas –quejándose, la hora del almuerzo era un caos, el dios de Tiempo cansado de las discusiones ente los jóvenes le molestaron, se levanto, alzo su mano arriba cerrando tres de sus dedos, ahora bajo su mano rapidamamente provocando un fuerte viento en el comedor.

-¡Para! –grito el dios de la sentencia, que molesto hizo lo mismo mandando un aire frio casi congelador.

-¡Que frio! –digo el del fuego, ahora veréis- ¡Piro! –grito, el comedor se hizo un infierno, el aire se calentó, ahora era el turno del dios del agua.

-¡Aqua! –inundo el comedor. Afuro sin darle importancia, levanto todo lo destruido: mesa, sillas, comida, cuadros, todo al aire.

-Midorikawa quémalo todo, ya compraremos otros –ordeno, el otro hizo caso.

-Vaya chicos, otra vez nos quedamos sin mesa –dijo en ironía su guardián.

-¡Edgar! No fue culpa mía –se defendían todos.

-Lo se, bueno, no os veo preparados para ir hoy, tendréis que ir mañana, sin falta, descansad y meditad sobre la situación, Afuro te lo encargo.

-De acuerdo, por cierto Edgar, quiero hablar contigo, Osamu y Saint, te parece bien.

-Si –nervioso contesto. Se marchó a su estudio a informar a los demás.

-Últimamente está más nervioso, no crees.

-Kazemaru, tu suposición me desconcierta –caminando con relajación Afuro.-creo que será que nos teme.

-Si, creo lo mismo.-mirando a sus demás hermanos discutir.

-Déjales son aún ingenuos e inocentes, debemos protegerles de lo que esta fuera de nosotros. Seremos siempre una familia.

La idea que tenía el ángel mayor de todos, era muy clara, "alejar lo desconocido de nosotros", temían el daño, el dolor de ser traicionado, y eso, los dos dioses no se daban cuenta, por ello querían destruir ese mundo negro, lleno de obscuros pensamientos, hacer un nuevo mundo donde solo existe la buena voluntad. Eso creían poder hacer por su bien. Las sombras acechan a las alas de las deidades, quieren mancharlas de nuevo, con la sangre de otros.

Más allá de todo, de la ciudad, de la escuela, la gran mansión, de las observaciones divinas, un ser de alma negra planeaba hacerse con "sus ángeles" de nuevo.

Su apariencia era diferente, más joven, su vestimenta teñida de negro, como su corazón, sus ojos son las de un demonio, sonreía.

-¡vaya, vaya! Son aquellos que leo en los manuscritos, bien, yo me are con ellos, cambiare este mundo, todos se postraran ante mi.

-¡Mi señor! La libreta del dios de la Tierra-animal, se …ha quemado.-se excusó.

-No importa, ahora sabemos que su poder limites no tiene, gracias a él, he podido averiguarlo- dijo en hombre de negro, sentado en una oscura sala sin mostrar su rostro, al chico que nombro, salió de las sombras con un libro en mano, mostrando una gran sonrisa pérfida.

-Entonces, nos pondremos en marcha. –dijo el que uso el poder de una deidad contra los chicos.

-No, de momento no, quiero saber quiénes son los soldados que murieron hace mucho por salvar inútilmente a los Ángeles.

-Entendido, esperare órdenes.

-Me gusta, ve con él –le hablo al chico del libro.- Con tu ayuda buscar a los otros lectores será fácil, cuando les encontréis traédmelos, pero matad al que tiene el libro de futuro, no lo quiero con vida.-rio con suma fuerza, la idea de tener seres celestiales para su dominación era perfecta, simplemente brillante, jamás lo había pensado ni en sus sueños, hasta que encontró un manuscrito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 9: Llegando a un nuevo lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Un sueño, una realidad. La presencia de la sacerdotisa.

-.-.-

"_¡Oh! Indignos humanos. Ensuciasteis las puras almas de los seres del cielo. Provocasteis la ira de aquellos nacidos del sol. _

_Vástagos de la luna, seres eternos, con el reino se hicieron._

_Sus muertes fueron la escusa hacia más allá de la eternidad. _

_En demonios se convirtieron. _

_Sus alas entregaron a la caja de Pandora. Hogar de las almas desterradas del mundo._

_Con majestuosidad llegaron al reino de cristal, hogar de ángeles guardianes, el lugar donde el "Serafín" cuidaba a sus hijos desde su puesto, portador de la espada Excalibur, arma de héroes, codicia de ladrones. Con su otra mano la lanza de Gungnir, arma de Dioses, peligro en manos humanos._

_Radiante se enfrentó a la nueva deidad nacida de la oscura cara de la Luna, y el Sol. Al que nombraron "Aphrodite", junto a sus hermanos asaltaron el castillo._

_Todos los del castillo cayeron a los pies de las "Deidades", no tomaron cuenta de su poder sin límites. Con odio en su cara, el mayor de todos, arrojo la caja de Pandora al mundo, sumiéndolo en el caos. Se deleitó con gracia en sus ojos: el horror, el miedo, la amenazo. _

_Corazones encerrados, almas erradas, cuerpos vacíos. Esos son los dioses a los que brindáis piedad, clemencia. ¡Abrid los ojos! Buscad a los caballeros. Busquemos sus armas de las cuales despertaran. "_

_-Sacerdotisa Casandra.-Guardiana del último Serafín._

Callando sus palabras, la sacerdotisa fue encerrada en lo más profundo de una celda. Sus ojos vendados, labios sellados, pies y manos atadas. Querían que callaran de blasfemia, El miedo humano era lo…"Correcto".

Se negaron a buscar lo pedido, su salvación estaba en sus manos. Cegados por el miedo, taparon sus oídos con palabras sordos del viento.

"_Humanos imperfectos, ¿Creéis en la salvación?, ¡Nadie se salvara de la furia del cielo! Pensáis en la superioridad de la mente. Abrid bien vuestros ciegos ojos, renegados a todo pensamiento. Una nueva era se alzara. _

_Aprendices de los pergaminos, leed, buscad, aquellos que nuestros guerreros necesitaran para alcanzar el castillo de Cristal, escondido entre el cielo y la tierra, donde la madre Luna, y el padre Sol, se juntan cada mil años. _

_Concebirán los cuerpos de sus hijos, caparazones donde el alma y el corazón son omniscientes en un ser divino. _

_¡Impedid! Su llegada, que no den a luz. No abran la caja de la destrucción. Emprended la búsqueda en un mundo lejano, los Reinos perdidos. Encontrad a la hija de la visión: Deidad de lo Frio, el clima."_

Silenciaron su voz. Su lengua fue arrancada de su cuerpo, temieron por su acto. Castigaron a una sirvienta del cielo. Renacida en tierra. Muerta en los cielos.

Al día siguiente, los tres jóvenes despertaron de golpe, a la vez, curiosamente, tuvieron el mismo sueño: La sacerdotisa les había hablado, un retazo del pasado. Ahora se encaminaban a un rumbo sin dirección., dudosos de sus actos a partir de ese momento. Uno cosa clara tenían, sus corazones latían con intensidad, algo les llamaba.

-¡Hijo!-le abraza la madre preocupada por su hijo y por sus amigos-Despertarse-dejando salir lágrimas.

-Madre… ¿yo?-no sabía que preguntar.

-¿El hospital?-se preguntó mirando el lugar con extrañez-¡Ya se! Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si una fuerza nos atravesara-intento explicarse Hiroto como podía. El italiano los miro de una manera diferente, no se sentía el mismo. ¿Algo habrá cambiado?, ni el mismo sabia contestarse, pero de algo si estaba seguro: amaba a alguien, sin llegar a verlo, ni tocarlo. Oprimió su mano contra su pecho, le dolía mucho.

Fue llevado a la casa de su buen amigo; se quiso olvidar de todo, dormir y poder ver su rostro, cosa que no podía, las flores, el fuerte sol le impedían ver su cara.

Se frustro tanto. De su cama se levantó de golpe, se miró al espejo con esperanza de ver su rostro, sabía que había echo daño.

Su abuela le había contado que en las profundidades de la tierra más allá del océano se escondía un arma poderosa, digna de un héroe, no sabía por qué se acordaba se esa historia, y menos las palabras de aquella mujer de cabellos largos de un verde oscuro, ojos vacíos llenos de dolor.

Bajo lento a desayunar, su amigo le ofreció comer.

-Toma Fidio, tienes que comer-pasando su plato.

-Grazie amico Endou.-dando un bocado agradeció

-De nada-contento. Lo que paso no le inmuto en nada.

La señora, madre de Endou miro el reloj, se asustó-¡Daros prisa que llegáis tarde!-recogiendo todo, cogiendo la mochila de los chicos, acomodándoles la camisa.

-Que si mamá-saliendo de casa casi siendo echado- Cada día está más histérica-frunciendo el ceño, giro la vista hacia Fidio. -¿Te ocurre algo?

-¿Qué?-sin prestar atención a lo que decía el otro-Scusa-con la mirada baja.

-No pasa nada-caminando- ¿Sabes? Soñé con un sitio precioso-con los ojos llenos de pasión.-Era un lugar tan esplendido, donde yo jamás había visto. Estaba lleno de altos prados verdes, llenos de flores, y el viento mecía todo a su alrededor con caricias. Las montañas eran tan altas y lejanas, lo más maravilloso de ahí fue una estatua que vi de un Ángel gigantesco tallado en una piedra muy detalladamente.

Su amigo escuchaba con atención, entendía muy poco lo que quería decir, pero se hacía alguna idea.- ¿É?

-¿Eh? ¿Dices que más?-pregunto, el otro asintió con la cabeza.-Todo era de colores-rio nervioso- Lo extraño es que no había personas humanas. Si no animales, mejor dicho aves como el fénix, su graznido era melodía- envolviéndose en su mundo imaginativo.

En lo lejos se acercaba una limusina negra, en su interior se encontraban las deidades en sus cuerpos que limitaban su poder.

Dentro se mantenía una conversación.

-¿Afuro, estas mejor?-pregunto Kazemaru revisando sus asignaturas.

-Lo estoy-contesto desganado mirando por la ventanilla que estaba un poco bajada. Cerró los ojos, quería soñar con el reino de Cristal.

-No te veo convencido hermano-sin estar seguro de las palabras del chico, cerro su libro lo metió en la mochila.

-Shirou. ¿Dónde está Atsuya?-llamo a su hermano menor. La deidad del destino.

-Mi hermano, salió antes, no quiere que nosotros vayamos con alguien que no tiene poderes.-dijo con lastima en sus palabras.

-Chico tonto, es el único al que se le permite convivir con nosotros. Si se quiere rebajar, allá él.

Iban relajados en el auto. El chofer, su guardián Edgar se descuidó y dio una vuelta peligrosa, choco contra algo, una persona.

-¡Endou!-grito el muchacho, amigo de Endou, se puso pálido al ver como cayó al suelo del impacto.

Los jóvenes del coche salieron curiosos por el impacto. Furioso salió Afuro.

-¡Edgar!-pidiendo explicaciones. Detrás suyos sus demás hermanos

-Perdóneme, pero hemos herido a un joven-agachado atendiendo al chico. Su amigo miro al dueño del coche, al rubio.

(1)-¡E 'che non si guarda!-molesto hablo en italiano. El rubio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-Tachimukai, ven aquí-llamo a su hermano.

-Ahora-yendo por mandato, con sus manos en la herida curo al joven. Fidio temiendo que le hagan daño agarro de los hombros al de los ojos rojos.

(2)-¡Digli di rilasciare il mio amico ora!-mirando sus hermosos orbes rojos, que tenía por ojos, le soltó callando su voz, no podía dejar de mirarlo, el otro le paso lo mismo, era como si se conociesen, y por cosa del destino pronunciaron sus nombres sin conocerse.

-Afuro-dijo Fidio inconscientemente sin despejar sus ojos de encima del otro.

-Fidio-le pasó lo mismo que al otro.

-Hermano, este chico ya está recuperándose-alzo la vista. Observo que su hermano tenia curiosidad en el chico desconocido, el desmayado se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miro a los lados, estaba extrañado. Escucho una dulce voz.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto el joven de cabellos largos y azulados.

-Kazemaru…-ese nombre salió de los labios del moreno. El aludido miro mal al recién despertado.

-Vámonos chicos-dio orden, todos obedecieron, menos Afuro- Hermano muévete-le jalo del brazo obligándolo a entrar en el coche.

Ambos con melancolía, deseosos de verse se separaron. El chofer arranco el coche, dejando al mayor de todos con la duda.

-.-.

(1)¡Es que no miras!

(2)¡Dile que suelte a mi amigo, ahora!

-.-

Capítulo 11: La clase de las artes. Zephir la tierra del Viento.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La clase de las artes. Zephir la tierra del Viento

"_-Levantaos hermanos mios. Hoy seremos dioses de todo aquello que toca nuestros padres: Anar, padre de la luz, y nuestro fogosa madre Isil, cuidadora de las criaturas del mundo-hablo vigoroso con palabras de confianza, sentado en el trono, con copa de vino en mano. Sus hermanos arrodillados ante él. _

_-¡Hermano! Seremos protectores de esta nueva era, nos alzaremos con todo nuestro esplendor-dijo el hermano mediado, de larga cabellera azulado, con la espasa "Artema" en sus manos. _

_-¡Resguardare el espiritu de los humanos en sus corazones!-pronuncio en alto uno de los menores, de larga cabellera verde, con ojos negros, en su mano aguadaba la vara "Nirvana"._

_-Si, queridos hermanos-con una mirada terrorifica, los rayos, el clima se volvio negro a su alrededor. Por su cabeza rondaba una idea catastrofica._

_Mi cuerpo imperfecto resurguira entre los mortales. _

_Volvere lleno de vida, acabare con todo ser vivo."_

"Escritos en un viejo maniscrito, solo los lectores hijos del dios del Destino podian leerlo. Cada generacion, los lectores morian a manos de los humanos ciegos. ¿Nos llevo por buen camino no desvelar a nuestros propios dioses? Es asi como queremos vivir. Con miedo a morir de una manera espelunante." -Casandra. Guardiana.

Los jovenes humanos, protagonista de la mas oscura historia, llegaban a su destino,el instituto, donde curiosos esperaban a la llegada de sus otros amigos.

Ese dia se sentian extrañados, como si algo nuevo fuera a pasar. Sus razones tenia dos de ellos: Nagumo Haruya y Tsunami Jousuke, dos jovenes con habilidades reconocidas.

El mayor de todos, Tsunami, antes de entrar a clases como todo buen estudiante, se dirigio a la piscina de la escuela, tenia pase libre, era el campeon de natacion, antes de entrar a clase queria estar con la mente despejada, desde que conocio Fanxia deseaba volver ahi, volver a verle. Nadaba, sentia como la energia negativa liberaba de su cuerpo. Despues de unos minutos decidio parar a descansar un poco, cogio una botella de agua de la cual bebio. Detras suyo noto la presencia de alguien. Y su instinto no le engañaba.

Se encontro con unos ojos de color mar. La botella de las manos se le cayo. Al parecer el chico de los ojos claros estaba perdido.

-Disculpe...amm..la clase de primero-pregunto mirando a su alrededor-Me he perdido, soy nuevo-con sonrisa angelical.

-¿Tachimukai...?-pronuncio sin prestar atencion a lo que le decia el chico.

-Co-como...me conoces-asustado, dio un paso hacia atras- ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Por que me conoces?-bloqueado, su cabeza empezo a dolerle fuertemente, agarro su cabeza con sus manos, cayo de rodillas, el mayor temio, sin dudarlo le agarro de la mano al menor.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-grito el otro, con los ojos lleno de vacio, con su voz llamo al agua de la piscinca-¡FUERA!.

El agua de ña piscina se alzo en forma de una gran ola, su objetivo: Tsunami.

El mayor no iba a ceder, sabia que esto ocurriria en su momento.

-¡Eres Aqua!-dijo girando su vista a la gran ola que lo devora entre sus aguas

-¡TSUNAMI!-una voz salio de su boca, como reaccionando a la llamada de su nombre secreto. Una luz salio de la frente del menor dando energias al mayor sumergido en las aguas.

Este al oir la voz del chico, saco fuerzas y del mismo agua saco una vara de color celeste, con un orbe azul oscuro en el centro. Su pecho brillo intensamente, el cual pronuncio palabras caidas.

-¡Agua disipate ante la presencia del Mago de la laguna!-ordeno dando un corte en las aguas. La gran ola se convirtio en agua de la piscina, Tsunami cayo al agua, respirando alegre por su logro. Salio rapidamente haber al chico.

-¡Tachimukai!-viendo que desaparecio de su vista. -¿Eres real o eres un sueño?-con la vara en mano.

En la clase de audicion, donde el pobre Fidio, se dio por seguro de que encontraria sus clases, se perdio en las instalaciones sin encontrar su clase.

-¿Dove sono?-preguntado a su cabeza. Mientras paseaba por los alrededores, escucho una dulce melodia que lo atraia con fuerza, su cuerpo corria sin actuar o mandar. Esa melodia la habia escuchado con anterioridad.

"_Por los llanos caminos que llevan a un gran frondoso arbol, donde un joven angel reposaba bajo su sombra a tocar una melodiosa cancion con su clarinete._

_Un niño de ojos grandes, de color zafiro, observaba desde su lugar el mecer de aquellos rubios cabellos, era como si el viento bailara con su pelo, y las hojas eran los coros al sonido de tal instrumento tocado por una divinidad caida del cielo._

_La musica paro de tocar. El niño abrio sus ojos al notar que la cancion ceso. Se asusto un poco ver como esos rojos ojos le observaban detenidamente, bajo esa sonrisa tan pura._

_-Pequeño quieres...¿Tocar junto a mi?-hizo peticion al niño-Acercate a mi-alzando su mano blanca._

_El niño sacudio su cabeza nervioso, sus mejillas sonrojadas quedaron-¡Soy una molestia!_

_El angel rio-No lo eres, ven, sientate a mi lado, te tocare una cancion-sonriendo al niño. El otro se acerco lentamente a su lado se sento. Lo contemplo. Cerro los ojos nuevamente, amaba ese sonido, la melodia era una delicia para sus oidos."_

El muchacho llego a la sala donde la musica salia, por impulso abrio la puerta de golpe, se llevo una gran sorpresa. Los chicos de antes estaban tocando unos instrumentos, en su interior se desiluciono, volteo su vista, ahi estaba el rubio de antes, danzando al son de la musica, la profesora cayo a los encantaos del nuevo grupo.

El rubio danzaba, dando vueltas, sus cabellos dorados era tan largos y hermoso. Su vista no pudo despegar, ni parpadear.

Todo a su alrededor se volvio negro, solo la figura del chico bailar y la musica sonar, podia ver en ese lugar negro, daba un paso adelante en esa oscura realidad, queria tocar al chico con sus manos.

-¡Afuro!-grito, llego alcanzar la mano del joven- ¡No te vayas-dijo en pena con ojos afligidos, el otro cambio de expresion en su rostro.

-¡Ahhh!-pego un grito fuerte, su cabeza queria estallar. Fidio asustado quiso coger al chico entre sus brazos, pero una sombra se lo impedio.

-¿Quien eres tu?-le grito Fidio-Apartate de él-viendo que la sombra sostenia el fragil cuello del chico.

-Soy Aphrodite, el dios del cielo, vastago del Sol y Luna-sonriendo la sombra, tomo la forma de Afuro-Y este chico es mi recipiente ha hacerme eterno.

-¡Jamas pasara eso! Lo impedire-lanzandose sobre Afuro, pero la sombra saco alas de grandes dimensiones de color blancos.

-Iluso, los manuscritos fueron quemados por mis tontos seguidores-riendo-¡Ser humano inferior vas a morir en mis manos!-soltando a Afuro, para ahogar a Fidio.

-¡No..no..no morire en tus manos!-intentando respirar-¡Soy descendiente de la Sacerdotisa Casandra!-solto como una dinamita, palabras de fuego para la sombra de un dios. Lo solto enseguida al oir ese nombre. EL joven cayo al suelo, junto con Afuro.

-¿Casandra? Esa infeliz, tuvo hijos...-sombrado-Si asi...No...¡Siguen con vidas los tres lectores!-grito, de la nada todo volvio a la normalidad. En la realidad, Fidio y Afuro, tomados de la mano, quedaron desmayados en el suelo.

"_Sucia humana, Te levantaste en contra mia con la espada de tu señor, la Excalibur, tu muerte fue tu precio. Ahora la muerte de tu ultimo hijo caera en mis manos."_

En la entrada de la escuela, esperando se encontraba el ultimo lector por buscar. Un joven de ojos penetrantes e intensos a la vez. Sus intenciones capturar al otro.

Capitulo 12: Zephir la tierra del viento.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Zephir la tierra del viento

La ilusion donde la Deidad de todo creo, disipo todo para volver al mundo real junto a Fidio, que este sostenia en brazos jadeando fuertemente con magulladuras, con heridas abiertas, cayo de rodillas con el angel rubio en brazos quien se mantenia desmayado.

Su hermano Kazemaru dio un paso adelante ante las miradas atonicas de los demas, no sabian que habia pasado, de la nada aparecen de tal forma sin razones aparentes. El dios del Tiempo fruncio el ceño.

-¿Que se supone que haces con mi hermano?-con palabras de enfado manteniendo un tono de seriedad.

-Yo...-pausando le costaba respirar- Aphrodite...-es lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayado junto a la persona que un tiempo atras muy lejano amo.

Atonico miro a sus demas hermanos-¿Aphrodite? No...Nadie sabe su verdadera identidad...Solo -miro rapidamente a su hermano Fubuki-Los lectures. -penso mientras ordenada a Suzuno y Fubuki a llevar al mayor de ellos a la enfermeria, mientras los demas llevaban a Fidio al mismo sitio.

En la entrada de la escuela, una sombra con un libro en mano se acercaba con una sonrisa malefica, sus intenciones. Capturar a los demas lectores.

Los lectores no eran tontos, se dieron cuenta que en el aire la presion era mas maligna, Nagumo inquieto se levanto de su lugar con su libro en su bolsillo, iba a buscar a Atsuya para enfrentarse a este mal, sin tener que recurrir a los demas chicos.

Su suerte estaba de su parte se encontro a Atsuya justo en la puerta.

-¡Nagumo Haruya! Vuelve a tu sitio-ordeno su profesor.- Si no te sientas seras castigado y suspendido. Dudo por unos segundos, pero la imagen de un chico albino con cadenas le vino a la cabeza, rompiendo conexion con todo.

-Me da igual, tengo algo mas importante que hacer.-dijo muy enojado, dando un portazo.

-Maldito crio insolente-dijo en alto de sus alumnos- Ojala desaparecieras-en mente mirando por la ventana una figura esperando.

Ambos chicos bajaron corriendo por las escaleras ignorando la presencia de los dioses y guerreros. No se dieron cuenta que al bajar se encontraron con Suzuno.

LLegaron a la entrada con la respiracion jadeante, sacaron sus libros a la vez esperando el ataque del otro, quien dio la cara ante estos fieles lectores.

-Vaya ,¿Que tenemos aqui? Han venido a mi, los lectores del Pasado y Futuro, ¡Un gran honor! Si señor-con risa cinica- Siento mucho tener que deshacerme de tipos como ustedes-sacando de la manga un libro de color gris casi negro, abriendolo con una luz fuerte e intensa.

-Atsuya, ¿Le conoces?-desviando la mirada a su compañero de combate, solo observo como su mirada se volvia tetrica.

-Le conozco, es Akio, el chico que apesar de todos sus intentos de ayudar a los angeles, se vendio-dijo en desagrado, saco su libro de inmediato.-¡Pagaras por todo Akio! -lanzando unas bolas de fuego desde su mano.

El mencionado bajo la mirada-Yo no traicione a nadie-dijo en total tranquilidad lanzando bolas electricas contra los chicos.

-¡Mentira!-grito enfurecido esquivando el ataque, Nagumo esquivaba pero no entendia lo que pasaba entre ellos.-¡Engañaste a la tierra! La madre tierra, quien bajo su proteccion te resguardo de todo mal. Con tus palabras llenas de veneno bajo tu cara bonita, le vendiste al mejor postor.-con sus dos manos sacando bolas de fuego, su libro flotaba con su brillo rojo.

-Estos se van a matar como sigan asi-cogiendo su libro para averiguar mas, miro al cielo incandescente- ¿Por que le traiciono? -menciono mirando al cielo, de la nada su libro brillo aun mas, como cuando fue un retazo del pasado junto a Hiroto.

Los combatientes pararon su lucha para verse envueltos en una llamarada de luz fogosa, cerraron sus ojos, al cabo de un rato la luz ceso repentinamente.

Al abrir sus ojos con pesadez observaron una escena inusual, una parte que le era desconocido al menor, Atsuya.

Vieron al chico llamado Akio al lado de un angel desplegar sus alas y tapar del sol al niño de unos 10 años de edad, el angel que tenia largas rastas hasta la cintura con sus ojos carmesi al descubierto sonreia.

-_Angel, ¿Por que me acompañais? Soy un niño que roba, es deshonesto con los demas, engaño, miento-apunto de llorar, el joven ojos carmesi seca sus lagrimas._

_-Llamame Yuuto, joven humano-lo abraza como de una madre se trarara-Debes tener un corazon muy noble para definirte a ti mismo, y requiere valor cambiarse a si mismo._

-¿Mis recuerdos?-dijo Akio dejando caer su libro del presente que brillo intensamente llevandolos a otro retazo del pasado.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Atsuya sin encontrar respuestas.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea-mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una gran sala vacia, blanca, con ventanales grandes y muy altos, con columnas enormes con detalles delicadamente tallados, y en su centro estaba el joven angel de la tierra, una deidad encerrada encadenada. Sus manos atadas por cadenas que no tienen fin, sus alas atadas con cadenas con pinchos , sus pies sangraban, sus cara magullada, con lagrimas de sangre lloraba con su rostro sin expresion alguna, vacios.

-¡YUUTO!-grito Akio al verlo nuevamente, dejo atras su libro para coger a su amado angel entre sus manos, se acerco rapidamente a él, lo quiso tocar, una onda de proteccion lo mando por los aires, como si no quisieran que lo tocaran,

-¡No seas estupido! es un recuerdo del pasado, no puedes tocarlo maldito traidor-dijo Atsuya regañando al chico.

El ojiambar voltea hacia la gran puerta de hierro, vio un soldado venir, con su compostura firme-Hey chicos, ahi viene un soldado-interrumpiendo su pelea nuevamente.

Ambos miraron como se acercaba al angel, se paro en seco a un paso del muchacho encadenado.

_-Perdoname Yuuto, te cause tanto daño-mirando sus manos-Con estas manos, tu...seras libre, no quiero tocar tu hermoso rostro, tan solo lo contaminaria-sacando una pistola de su bolsillo._

-¡Lo sabia! Akio mataste al angel con tus sucias manos maldito-asentandole un golpe en la cara, Nagumo prestaba mucho atencion a lo que iba a hacer. A su mente le vino el recuerdo de que fue él quien disparo a su amor.

-Esto...es lo mismo..-en susurro para si mismo, bajo la mirada.

La habitacion se inundo de un fuerte estruendo.

_-Akio...¿Me has liberado con disparos?-sorprendido siendo liberado de las grandes cadenas. Miro en alto a su amado, mientras en sus espaldas caian las pesadas cadenas. Alzo su mano para tocar el rostro de Akio. -¿Akio?_

_-Perdoname nuevamente, mi rostro esta manchado de sangre-excusandose, se puso unos guantes de cuero, se quito su chaqueta para ponersela a su amado junto a su gorra-Pontela por favor, escapemos juntos._

_-No quiero escapar si no me dejas tocar tu rostro-mostrando curiosidad. Estando de pie hizo caso a lo que le digo el chico, pero insistia en no salir de la habitacion._

-¿Que significa esto Akio?-pregunto Atsuya confundido.

-¡No te importa lo mas minimo!-estampandolo contra la pared.

_-Mi angel amado, cuan daño te echo, y aun asi...¿me amas?-lo abraza-Escapemos, tendre que dejarte en un lugar escondido, por favor sal corriendo cuando te lo pida, y no me busques, sigue corre-le ordena saliendo de la habitacion corriendo con el chico en la espalda._

-No...lo mataste...-dijo sorprendido Atsuya- ¿Por que? Pense que eras un rufian.

-Si te tratan como a un animal, acabas conviertiendote en lo que etiquetan-pronuncio mirando por donde él, siglos atras escapo con la mismisima Deidad de la tierra.

-¿Eh?-murmuro el joven oji-ambar- Ya veo, cuantas cosas hay por conocer -sonriendo , cerro los ojos.

En poco segundos volvieron a la realidad. En la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Que haras ahora?-pregunto Nagumo confiado.

-Buscar la forma de volver-marchando

-¿A donde?

-No pertenecemos a este mundo-dijo Akio mientras caminaba- Venimos del inframundo.

Con la boca abierta se quedaron al saber tal cosa. Atsuya sabia que ellos quedaron encerrados en la caja de Pandora que guardaba Aphrodite en el castillo de los cielos.

En las instalaciones de la escuela, el chico de la banda naranja se deslumbraba por la belleza del nuevo chico: Kazemaru Ichirouta. No podia dejar de mirarlo tan bello, tan celestial, tan divino.

-¿Ocurre algo conmigo, humano?-en enfasis y a la vez con un tono de desprecio, pasando por su lado.

-No..nada, disculpame-en reverencia- Me quede atolondrado al verte, me eres familiar.

-¿Familiar?-dijo en pregunto.

-Si, pero no tiene importancia, bueno, me marcho ya cuida de tu amigo-saliendo de la enfermeria.

_"Conoce mi hogar, mi tierra. Tu hogar"_

_Casandra-Guardiana._

_"Las 6 armas estan escondidas en el mundo, tan solo llamadlas con el corazon, luchad con el alma. Asi tendreis la guerra ganada,"_

Capitulo 13: El graznido del fénix.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: El graznido del fénix.

El joven muchacho al salir de la sala, se vio envuelto por una ráfaga de viento que lo devoro en si, el chico empezó a gritar pero nadie le oyó, su voz apagaron, tan solo vio la larga cabellera de un chico de espaldas, por muy poco toco aquellos cabellos inalcanzable.

-¡Kazemaru!-grito con su voz silenciada dentro del torbellino de viento que se lo tragaba.

Cuando fue tragado por completo el chico cayo del cielo a un mundo, una tierra tan distinta a su mundo, entre abriendo sus ojos observo que caía hacia abajo, se asusto mucho al ver los grandes pájaros volar por el cielo, como caballos salvajes desafiando a los cielos, eran tan majestuosos, llenos de vida, llenos de colores, su graznido era melodía en sus oídos, el enorme cielo tan limpio, y las nubes apartándose para dejar paso a su caída libre.

No reacciono en ningún momento en joven chico, tan solo se dejaba llevar por los graznidos, el débil viento que lo sobrecogía.

A unos metros del suelo, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe asustado, intento reincorporarse para caer de pie y no de cabeza, temía cada vez, en sus ojos se reflejaba en verdoso campo que se mecía por la brisa.

-¡Me voy a estrellar!-grito en su mente.

En su buena fortuna, un gran pájaro de los colores del arcoíris lo salvo levantando en si una gran corriente haciendo que el muchacho subiré colina arriba y no sufriera daños.

-¡Ahh! -rodando por el campo junto con el viento- ¡Menos mal que me salvaste amigo!-dijo en alto agradeciendo a la ave surcar sus cielos, se puso en pie- Vaya este lugar... ¿Porqué me es familiar? ¿He estado antes aquí?-pregustándose a si mismos, mientras posaba su mirada a todos lados, empezó a caminar lentamente para no tropezar y caer colina abajo- ¡Ya se! Este es el sitio del que comente a Fidio, pero que raro, no recuerdo estar dormido-maravillando aun mas, por ver las aves de dimensiones extensas bailar al son del viento en los cielos, el campo era tan verde, lleno de girasoles grandes del tamaño de una casa normal, mariposas del tamaño de un coche revolotear por los campos, paseaba tranquilo, tenia la sensación de estar en un lugar seguro, respiraba hondamente el limpio lugar.

Riendo-¡Ojala Kaze-chan estuviera aquí!-se quedo estático al decir aquel nombre.

-¿Kaze-chan?-mirando al cielo, el viento lo mecía débilmente- Te extraño tanto...-en susurro.

Detrás de él, había un ser fantasioso, una criatura: mitad ave, mitad humano. De ojos negros intensos propios de un humano, pico de cuervo negro largo, cuernos propios de un demonio, garras de grifo grises y afiladas, torso de un fornido hombre de batalla, piernas de humano, botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, pelo azul tirando a negro largo atado a la mirad del cabello con un lazo naranja, de alas enormes de color azul oscuro, en su mano sostenía un arma.

-De aquí no saldrás... -le hablo el ser plumífero guardando sus alas tras su espalda.

-¿Como? -se volteo rápidamente - ¿Quien eres? -asustándose al ver tan criatura, jamás le había visto.

-Yo guardián de mi amo -reverencia- Eres quien descansa en los lagos del azufre, quien te llevaste nuestra llave de este lugar, regresa con nuestro amo y libera sus oscuros ojos cegados de venganza.

-¿Amo? Te refieres a Kazemaru –de pie mirando a la criatura -¿Esta aquí? –mirando a su alrededor.

-Mi señor, dominar de los vientos, quien para el flujo del tiempo, no se encuentra aquí, hace mucho tiempo dejo de venir a callar sus pensamientos, a cantar con nosotros sus hijos, a danzar para nosotros en noches de relámpagos, todo en olvido, hasta el punto de olvidarnos de nuestro creador, somos seres salvajes. Yo el único conservador de nuestros recuerdos, he cuidado de este lugar hasta su regreso

-Lo siento mucho, tenía ganas de ver a Kazemaru otra vez….aunque no recuerdo ya su rostro –pensó con la mirada baja. -¿Cómo te llamas? –curioso

-Soy Bennu –hablo firme miraron al chico, en sus ojos podía ver el vago recuerdo de aquel chico de amplia sonrisa que siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de su amo.

-¡Encantado! –Extendiendo su mano, en símbolo de amistad, el otro no hizo ningún signo -¿Pasa algo?

Miro al cielo, el cual se encontraba agitado –El cielo… -sacando su alas –Venid conmigo –cogiendo al chico con su garra en pleno vuelo –Recordad joven caído, aquí nuestro amo no es llamado por "Kazemaru". Su verdadero nombre es Anemoi.

El chico se quedo perplejo al descubrir su autentica identidad de la deidad del pasado.

-Con que Anemoi ¿eh? Quiero verte de nuevo, mi amado ángel -pensado mientras su vista se posaba en la gran cadena montañosa. Dejando atrás su mundo, su familia.

En el mundo "de humanos" el día de clase pasaba rápido, dejando atrás quien atrapado quedo en Zephir tierra de vientos, los jóvenes incautos y ajenos a su futuro pasaban con suma tranquilidad el terminar de un dia.

En los pasillos el joven al que llamaban, Genda Koujirou, se quedo hasta tarde en las practicas de futbol junto con sus amigos, aunque entre ellos, la inquietud era una mas de sus pocas preocupaciones, ¿por qué?, su amigo, el amante sin fin de este deporte, Endou Mamoru no se dio a presentar a las practicas, siendo esta vez una gran oportunidad para el equipo. Las jóvenes "deidades" observaban desde su lugar este sin sentido juego con atención como si algo les llamase a mirarles a los chicos, menos el joven de agua y el dios de todo el control: Tachimukai y Afuro se vieron ausentes a este acontecimiento.

En mitad del partido el balón se les fue de las manos yendo a parar a los pies de la deidad de los animales.

-¡Eh! Genda el balón –grito el joven de cabellos cremas hacia arriba.

-Voy Goenji –saliendo de la portería para encaminarse a recoger el objeto -¿Eh? –Mirando a la persona quien tenia el balón entre sus manos –Esto… ¡Gracias! ¿Me la puedes devolver, chica? –pregunto un poco sonrojado, el chico le cautivo el corazón.

Dudando por un segundo -¡Claro! Joven –acercándose –Pero una cosita –con una risita dulce y melosa –Soy un chico, soy Sakuma Jirou –entregando el balón en mano.

-Un gusto, y perdona por la confusión, soy Genda –sosteniendo el balón con una mano, mirándolo con atención -¿Te conozco? ¿O nos hemos visto con anterioridad? –observando detalladamente al chico.

-No creo Genda, soy nuevo en esta escuela. –en el momento en que sus manos se estrecharon una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, como un choque de conexión olvidado volvieran a ellos.

_-¡Señor Malinalxochi! ¡Le he traído un pobre gatito abandonado! –corriendo y gritando a llanto un niño de cabellos castaños con ojos grises, buscaba con desesperación a la persona a la que añoraba._

_-¿Si? –con voz dulce propia de un ángel –Genda, ¿me traes un animal? –cogiendo en sus brazos al gatito –No te preocupes Genda se pondrá bien, el pobre ha sido rechazado por su familia –mirando al niño._

_Sonriendo –Me alegra que este bien, es usted el mejor entre los demás –alabando al ángel._

_-Pequeño, no lo soy, mis hermanos tienen mas poderes que yo, su magia fluye atraves del mana de la tierra, en cambio yo, solo me dedico a cuidar de la tierra y los animales y así, mis hermanos serán mas poderosos._

_Con el ceño fruncido -¡No! Malinalxochi es el mas fuerte de todos –abrazando al chico._

_-Eres tan joven, humano, espero que crezca con esa misma mentalidad hacia a mi. –acariciando su pelo –"Tú, solo tú sabrás mi verdadero nombre…mi pequeño niño, se bueno." _

-¡Genda! ¡Eh! Genda! –le llamaba de nuevo uno de sus amigos –Vuelve el partido no ha terminado aun.

Reaccionando –Ahora voy… -en voz baja, desviando su mirada del chico que acaba de conocer –"¿Qué era eso que vi? ¿Una ilusión? –entrando al campo de futbol.

El chico que acaba de conocer volvió con sus amigos de nuevo. Pero aun dentro de ellos queda la sensación de algo olvidado.

"_No culpéis a quienes murieron por traición, no os llaméis inocentes cuando ocultáis vuestras manos llenas de sangre. _

_El día en que las tierras sagradas se unan a Dyaus todo se caerá sobre nosotros, y ahí será quien se vea la lealtad de cada uno. No esperéis ser salvados, puestos los dioses que han usurpado el trono a la fuerza no son benevolentes con nosotros._

_Callad vuestros sentimientos de miedo, alzaos contra quien nos oprime de esta prisión, esta jaula." –Casandra._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 14: El secreto del templo Anemoi


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: El secreto del templo Anemoi

* * *

Antes de liaros mas, os voy a decir que bueno, cada un cuerpo, un alma y un corazón. Por ello están repartidos, el alma es el espíritu que esta encerrado en cada tierra de los dioses, el cuerpo, son los "humanos" que están con Endou, Fidio y demás, el corazón esta en los cielos, junto con Aphrodite, protegiendo con todo su poder el castillo del cielo.

Los chicos –los seme- tienen 17 años, todos, menos Tsunami que tiene 18 al igual que Genda, los demás Ukes tiene 16.

* * *

"_Hijos de Anemoi, que hoy en dia sois denominados los "anemos" hijos del viento, seres hermosos, fénix que vuelan con suma elegancia los cielos con los colores del arcoíris creados por el mismísimo dios para que sus vástagos libres sean y no se vean atados a la vida terrena"_

-¿Esta inscripción? –pregunto tocando las paredes de aquel edificio abandonado y oscuro. Después de haber surcado los cielos en compañía de Bennu.

El lugar donde se encontraba, era una gran colina, lleno de arboles, un bosque en toda regla, un gran camino en medio nos llevaba aquellas ruinas, lo mas curioso no era el lugar sino donde se alzaba: era un bosque flotante encima de un gran lago azul tan limpio, de la "isla flotante" salían cascadas dos en cada lado. Era admirable como algo tan bello pudiera existir.

Ahora, dentro de las ruinas, tocando las paredes, miles de palabras escritas repetidas veces, como en señal de suplicas. De todas ellas una llamo la atención.

-Son las palabras de la sacerdotisa Casandra, la ultima aprendiz del fallecido Serafín. –Con palabras vacías –Se infiltro en el castillo, lastima que a su llegada se encontrara con él…

Giro su vista rápidamente con temor -¿Con quien? –pregunto fijando su mirada e n el guardián.

En silencio lo miro, toco con cuidado las inscripciones –Mi buen señor Anemoi, seria un honor haberos seguido en vuestros tiempos de reinado, donde vuestro corazón era bondadoso, amable… Hoy, estoy en contra de vuestras palabras, de las ordenes que se nos encargaron en su momento –el joven no entendía nada de lo que decía. –Humano, en estas ruinas, debes encontrar la espada de nombre Suonga, una poderosa arma –encaminándose a un oscuro lugar apartado de las ruinas.

-¿Suonga? Que significa eso precisamente –siguiendo los pasos de la criatura.

-Sígueme, debes matas a la serpiente gigante de color negro, si lo haces obtendrás el respeto de la espada, y con ello su poder obtendrás.

Dando un paso atrás –Perdóname Bennu, pero eso ya sonaron a palabras mayores, no voy a enfrentarme a serpientes, las odio, tuve una mala experiencia con ellas…

-No debes temer, como guardián me convertiré en tu montura, para ser precisos en un grifo, así podrás evitar ser atacado, tus pasos no son tan rápidos como lo son mis alas –dijo el ser, siguiendo su camino, Endou sin saberlo confió en sus palabras.

-¡Confiare en ti! –corriendo tras él.

Tras dejar el lugar, una figura apareció detrás de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta, este ser angelical, de alas inmensa, su largo pelo azul brillante que bailaban al son del viento, con una débil melodía.

-¿Lloráis por mi, hijos míos? –mirando al cielo como las aves sobrevolaban el lugar con graznidos –Mi alma encerrada en mi interior con llave, ¿serás capaz de sacarme de esta mísera prisión? Es mas, ¿aun me amas?. Hermano, Aphrodite cuan daño has hecho.

Con las palabras sonando tristes, dejo el lugar desapareciendo entre el fuerte viento que provocaban los aves.

En la tierra, los seres divinos al terminar las clases se fueron a su hogar, la gran mansión, lugar ajeno a todo lo relacionado con las vidas mortales.

Todos en el gran salón reunidos, a la espera de las palabras de su maestro, Edgar Valtinas.

-Y bueno, ¿Cuál es la razón de citarnos? Tenemos cosas mas importantes –con la mirada arrogante contesto Afuro.

-Veo que estas de mejor humor, eso es bueno –dijo Edgar, con un libro en mano, con un aspecto muy antiguo.

-¿Qué contiene ese libro? –pregunto el joven Tachimukai lleno de curiosidad.

-Veréis jóvenes maestros –en pausa, cogiendo aire –Dentro de poco cumpliréis 17 años, donde la ceremonia de transmisión de poderes se realizara en el alba, y temo decir que hay gente que se querrán hacerse con vuestro poder divino –abriendo el libro –Así que de aquí a 3 meses debéis comprender a la perfección los sentimientos humanos, ser uno con ellos. –con la mirada llena de esperanzas –De lo contrario este mundo se perderá en las tinieblas –en sus pensamientos.

Se levanta Suzuno de su sitio -¿Temes? –con su mirada hacia Edgar –No permitiré que nada salga mal, y menos tengo la intención de comprender a los humanos.

El mayor clavo su mirada fríamente en los gélidos ojos del albino.

-No olvides que eres humano –callo en silencio con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡NO SOY UN HUMANO! –lleno de ira grito desatando una ola de frio congelante, la habitación se volvió un gélido lugar. Jadeante miro mal al mayor –No soy un humano…-bajando la cabeza –Eso nunca lo olvidare –mirando su mano como un pequeño cristal cayo en su mano cortando su mano, la poca sangra salía, no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su ojo safiro, cerro su mano en puño, de la habitación salió.

-Vaya, el ambiente esta que arde –con una risita de hipocresía –Midorikawa caliéntanos con tu hermoso fuego –pidió al chico de ojos negros penetrantes, y con un chasquido la habitación se descongelo.

-Ya esta Afuro-san –dijo en signo de respeto.

-Chicos, os propongo algo –entrando Shirou –Vayamos a la feria, me hace mucha ilusión, podremos conseguir muchas cosas –sonriente -¿Qué dices Afuro?

Con la mirada llena de alegría –Seria interesante, vayamos todos, llamare a Suzuno, no me gusta verlo así, puede ser desastroso para todos –saliendo del lugar, junto con Shirou, Tachimukai, Midorikawa, Sakuma, los únicos que se quedaron fueron: Kidou y Kazemaru.

-¿No venís? –pregunto Sakuma

-Estaremos mejor asi, id vosotros, quiero aclarar algunos asuntos con Edgar –dijo Kidou serio.

-Vaya Kidou, estas serio, cuidaos chicos –corriendo. Dejando solos a los tres en el salón en completo silencio, hasta que Kidou hablo.

-¿Es necesario completar nuestra enseñanza con los sentimientos humanos? –sin comprender aun su tarea –Sabes que la arrogancia de Afuro es mayor, se negara en rotundo, solo desea completar el ritual, y regresar a Dyaus.

-Kidou, eres el mas racional, olvídate de eso, tienes, no, tenemos que evitar que eso pase –temeroso.

Sorprendidos se quedaron al notar como en las palabras de Edgar se podía notar la duda.

-¿Por qué te niegas Edgar? Siempre nos has educado para este momento, no te puedes echar atrás –dijo Kazemaru molesto.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que vuestras frágiles vidas humanas tienen los días contados –entrando Osamu –Chicos, creíamos, que nuestras enseñanzas eran las correctas, que el dia que os tuvimos bajo nuestra protección, que todo lo que hicimos era lo correcto, pero nos equivocamos, hoy esta misma tarde me di cuenta de que todo esta mal, os encerramos como a pájaros, como animales, pero en vez de ello debimos enseñaros lo bueno de esta vida, no lo contrario.

En pie Kidou -¿Qué hay de bueno en todo esto? –enrabiado, se encogió de hombros -¡Es una pesadilla recordar cada suceso en estas tierras!.

-Calma Kidou –con los nervios en su sitio, despreocupado se le podía notar –Hablad claro, odio cuando ponéis enigmas en vuestras palabras –con una fría mirada.

Edgar se levanto de su lugar, con el libro en mano, y estando en la puerta digo:

-El destino de todo aquello que tenga vida esta en manos de Aphrodite, no en las vuestras, ni las de Afuro, eso es algo que finalmente Casandra entendió al entregar su vida en la batalla de los ángeles. Kidou, Kazemaru, sois unas meras copias mal echas de Anemoi y Gaia, no os sintáis superiores por ello, solo teneis 3 meses para impedir la venida de Aphrodite y su ejercito de los arcángeles caidos, seres tan oscuros que se les puede denominar demonios del cielo.

Los chicos, en su asombro se derrumbaron, a quien siempre le daban lealtad, su hermano mayor, Afuro, es tan solo una copia del poderoso Aphrodite, si él alcanzara la ascensión de poderes, seria destruido en ese mismo instante, convirtiéndose en un ser despiadado sin corazón, solo ansioso de poder, y caos. El chico de ojos almendrados cerro los ojos pensativo, llevándose su mano al corazón, pronunciando unas palabras que sonaban a una nana. Sin razón aparente la empezó a cantar. Algo estaba cambiando.

_Oh pequeño gorrión,_

_Hoy vuelas débil_

_¿Te han atacado?_

_¿Has sido preso de cazadores?_

_Tus alas libres son_

_Se uno con el viento_

_Huye del peligro_

_Se uno con el viento_

_Resguárdate en mí_

_Mi corazón será tu hogar_

_¿Estas llorando?_

_Se uno con el viento_

_Te protegeré toda mi vida…_

En el recinto ferial, los seres divinos disfrutaban de las extrañas costumbres, nunca habían visto tal cosa, en sus rostros se mostraba felicidad, ¿seria fingida o sincera?.

La vista de la deidad del Destino se volteo lentamente para notar la presencia de alguien que alteraba su gélido corazón, busco con la mirada dejando atrás a su hermano, siguió adelante buscando aquello que perdió, un vacio, un hueco en su cuerpo, había olvidado la discusión de antes, ahora se perdia en la multitud, el odio hacia los humanos se desvanecía, sentía en su pecho una gran presión, esa calidez era cada vez mas intensa, hasta que por fin, se encontró con esos ojos ambar tan intensos, llenos de energía, tan desgarradores, y oscuros, propios de un demonio. ¿Encuentro del destino? Si es caso se da asi, las esperanzas de volver al pasado y sellar el mal cometido, no fallare dos veces.

De pie, viendo pasar todo muy rápido, siendo observado por esos ojos tan claros, brillosos, ¿quieres llorar?

-¿Eres tu? –pregunto con un paso al frente.

Sin moverse, bajo la mirada afligido, con sus puños apretados con fuerza –Vienes a acabar con mi vida, ¿Por ser un lector? No es así. –delatándose, pero con palabras dichos entre dientes.

-¿Lector? Te has convertido en un lector –sonriendo con los ojos húmedos –Ya veo… -con la mano en su pecho, el otro alzo la mirada –Estamos destinados a pelear, y uno de los dos morirá –sentencio para desencadenar una ola de frio envolviendo asi a él, y a su acompañante, en su suerte Atsuya que pasaba cerca de ahí se metió dentro del vórtice de cristales que salían sin parar de la espalda de la deidad.

-¡Que haces Suzuno-san deja a Nagumo libre! –intentado evitar los cristales le dieran de lleno -¡No te dejes llevar por los errores del pasado, podemos cambiar eso!

Suzuno, miro molesto a Atsuya, detestaba que le dieran consejos, con su mano en alto lanzo una flecha en dirección al chico.

-Me da igual que seas el protegido de Shirou-san, acabare contigo, basta de ser compasivo contigo humano –dijo en serenidad lanzando su ataque, el joven hermano menor de la deidad estaba a su merced.

El otro joven con su libro en mano protegió a Atsuya con una barrera creada por él mismo.

-¡Esta lucha es contra mi! Si es lo que deseas no me negare a ello, di el campo de batalla, y seré yo quien te libere de tu prisión –dijo con toda seguridad, transformando su libro en un arma blanca.

-Nagumo…tú…has crecido, yo ¿soy feliz? –se dijo para si mismo mirando como esos ojos tan temerosos e indecisos que conoció eran tan diferentes. -¡Lucharemos en mi tierra Delphcron tierra de videntes, y de la misma muerte!

Así los chicos desapareciendo del reciento ferial sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Dos batallas empezaban, el corazón y la fuerza se deben unir, ¿Cómo acabara todo para el lector y el caballero? Podrán sintonizar sus almas.

_Debéis entender el corazón humano, si no lo hacéis, seréis presos del poder._

-Edgar-sensei, empiezo a comprender, en una milésima parte, que es lo que quieres decir. –pensó Suzuno en guardia en su tierra.

Hogar de la premonición, la adivinación, un lugar sagrado donde reyes venían a buscar su buena fortuna en su largo camino al futuro, y a su vez, los seres con corazón negro morían al tocar la tierra.

-Suzuno, has decidido trazar tu camino por ti mismo –dijo Afuro al no sentir el fuerte aura de la deidad de la sentencia. –No soy quien para meterme con la muerte, ni con la vida –mirando a su hermano Shirou reir en armonía con sus demás hermanos.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Resonancia.


End file.
